


Choni One Shots

by sailor16



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Toni Topaz, Bottom Cheryl Blossom, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, F/M, Jealous Cheryl Blossom, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz Friendship, Soft Cheryl Blossom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor16/pseuds/sailor16
Summary: Hi guys, I've started a one shot series. Please let me know in the comments what you want to see in my next one shot or any suggestions. Thanks.





	1. I'll be fine as long as you're here

"what do you think you're going to get?" 

 

Cheryl sat next to toni on their bed helping toni decide what she wanted her next tattoo to be

 

"I want to get a dagger."   
Toni said lying down on the bed with her arm under her head 

 

"that's quite badass, tt." Cheryl smirked lying next to toni

 

"I have wanted to get a dagger tattoed since a long time."  
toni turned sideways to look at Cheryl. 

 

toni had decided to get her third tattoo. her first one was her serpent tattoo which was done by f.p himself. he was more than happy to tattoo a serpent whose grandfather was one of the founders of the gang. f.p always knew that toni would be an honorable serpent. 

 

Toni's second tattoo was a wolf tattoo on her forearm.   
She always believed that wolf was her spirit animal. She was everything that a wolf was. Loyal, defensive, fearless. Toni indeed had these qualities. She showed undeniable loyalty when it came to her gang or friends. Like a wolf, toni showed perseverance. Toni had saved up for her tattoo and got it done on her birthday.

her grandfather always used to ask her to have the integrity of a wolf. 

 

it had almost been a year and a half that she had gotten that tattoo. toni felt that it was time for another. she already had its design in her mind. she wanted a short rope to be around the dagger and it's blade to look sharp on the edges. 

 

"why a dagger?" Cheryl asked looking into Toni's eyes

 

"in ancient times, people used to weild daggers for protection. they're associated with bravery, courage, honor and sacrifice. ever since I've met you all I've wanted to do is protect you. protect you from your past and anybody who even threatens to hurt you. I don't want anybody to even lay a finger on you, cher. and as long as I'm in your life, I will protect you from everything I can. I want to be the dagger that protects you."

 

Toni said tucking behind a strand of hair behind Cheryl's ear. 

 

Cheryl's heard melted and she pulled toni into a hug.   
It was hard for her to believe that someone would do such a thing for her. cheryl had been devoid of love and toni always poured love into her like she was a sea. her love was unwavering and constant. Cheryl got immense love and care from toni which was what she had wished for her entire life. 

 

"I don't deserve you toni." 

 

"you're royalty, Cheryl blossom. you deserve the world."

 

cheryl pulled away from the hug, looking into Toni's eyes with her own wet ones. 

 

"when are you getting it done?"

 

"I was thinking next week. On our one year anniversary. would you like to come with me?" 

 

"there's no where else i'd wanna be, toni."

 

toni smiled and took Cheryl's hand into her own, placing a kiss on the back of her palm making Cheryl blush again. 

 

*

 

"Ready, babe?" Cheryl asked Toni as they stood outside a tattoo parlor in the south side, their hands intertwined. 

 

Toni looked at Cheryl with the softest look on her face and gave the redhead a simple nod. 

 

Toni led them inside, giving the southside tattoo artist a side hug. He was her childhood friend who had also given her the wolf tattoo. 

 

"Grayson, this is my girlfriend Cheryl. Cheryl this is Grayson, my favourite tattoo artist and a very old friend." 

 

The serpent introduced the two as they shook hands. 

 

"You ready, topaz?" Grayson snapped on his gloves 

 

"let's do this." 

 

Grayson took out fresh ink and a fresh needle for the tattoo and then motioned toni to take a seat. 

 

toni sat comfortably on a chair still holding Cheryl's hand in her own. Cheryl curiously watched the tattoo artist clean his work station and put the needle into the machine. 

 

Grayson laid out a fresh clear wrap on the arm of the chair and toni placed her right arm on it. 

 

Toni decided to get the dagger made on her outer bicep. 

 

As the artist started the process Cheryl's heartbeat fastened. she had never gotten one and had never seen anyone get a tattoo either. 

 

"are you okay toni?"   
a very concerned Cheryl looked over at toni who was breathing steadily and was focusing at their intertwined hands 

 

toni always needed a distraction while getting a tattoo and this time her distraction couldn't have been more beautiful. 

 

"I'll be fine as long as you're here." toni smiled and gave Cheryl's hand a light squeeze. 

 

toni was familiar to the piercing pain of the tattoo needle and squinted whenever a little extra pressure was applied making Cheryl turn her head towards Toni to check up on her. 

 

The dagger had a very exquisite detailing and a short rope attached to it. 

 

it took Grayson an hour to make the dagger and fill in the details. the last detail that Cheryl was very much unaware of was that the dagger's guard beared her very own initials. 

 

The tattoo artist smiled as he inked the initials C.M.B onto the dagger on Toni's arm. 

 

Cheryl's eyes were wet with tears. Nobody had ever shown her this much love in her entire life. She had craved this kind of commitment, love and passion for 18 years. 

 

She felt as if a wave of love hit her over and over again. Toni was ready to go out of her comfort zone to love her and was never afraid to show Cheryl how much she meant to her. The tattoo meant a lot to Cheryl but she was certainly not expecting toni to get her initials tattooed. 

 

Toni was certainly going to get teased over this by her friends but she did this as a constant reminder that no matter what happens she would continue to protect cheryl her entire life. 

 

"how do you like it, babe?"   
toni smiled and looked over at cheryl wanting to see her reaction to the little surprise. 

 

instead of a response cheryl pulled toni into a kiss who was at loss of words. both the girls smiled into the kiss feeling deeply in love with each other.

 

"happy anniversary, love." toni said as she placed another kiss on Cheryl's cheek. 

 

grayson finished up with wrapping toni's tattoo soon asking her to come see her soon again. 

 

Toni payed her friend and thanked him for the sick tattoo wanting to head back home to get ready for their date later that night. 

 

Both the girls walked out of the parlour with their hands intertwined feeling more in love than they had ever been. 

 

Cheryl had always loved grand gestures and toni knew just how to get the redhead to fall in love with her more and more. She couldn't wait to wake up every morning and trace Toni's tattoo which depicted how much toni loved her and how willing she was to jump infront of the redhead in case of any adversity. 

 

Toni was more than happy to walk around bearing Cheryl's intials on her skin. Toni was more than happy to face anybody and anything that came Cheryl's way.


	2. now nobody will mess with what's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clingy + Jealous Cheryl !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to receive suggestions ! Let me know below in the comments. Also open to requests.

Cheryl was beyond tired. Vixens had been practicing a new and advanced move for the pep rally and more half of them were getting it wrong. Cheryl had been monitoring them non stop and there were still imperfections. Betty and Veronica had missed a practice and were not in their best form. Josie was getting the hang of the steps. Toni was doing them almost perfectly. 

 

Cheryl choreographed the whole dance and wanted it to be perfect. 

 

"Gather in, vixens." The HBIC sighed 

 

All the vixens stopped their movements and gathered around to listen to their captain who looked beyond annoyed now. 

 

Cheryl kept her hand on her waist and observed all the nervous vixens in front of her. 

 

"Clearly most of you can't figure out the moves on their own, so each of you grab a partner who's better than you and get it done."

 

Cheryl stepped back and took a seat on a chair and started the music again on the stereo. She observed the vixens grabbing partners. She barely looked at two pairs before getting distracted by one specific pair. 

 

Betty paired up with Josie, Midge paired up with Ginger but the pair that caught her attention was Toni and Veronica. She pulled Toni towards her knowing that she was dancing excellently, wanting to learn as fast as she could from the shorter girl. 

 

Veronica was clearly the one who needed help with the moves this time. Cheryl narrowed her eyes as she saw Veronica intently staring at Toni as she danced infront of her. Toni looked right at Veronica as she danced sexily with near perfection. Cheryl knew Toni wasn't trying to make Cheryl jealous, it was just the way she danced. everything about toni was so magnetic and mesmerising, anybody would feel attracted to the serpent. 

 

Veronica bit her lip as her cheeks turned red.  
Toni stopped dancing and stepped in front of her and put Ronnie's hand on her waist and corrected the Raven haired girl's posture. Toni laid her hand on the Veronica's upper back and motioned her to stiffen her back as she made the next move. 

 

Cheryl couldn't take her eyes off the girls as they danced together, mirroring each other with such intensity. The fact that Veronica got the opportunity to dance so closely with Toni made Cheryl jealous of her. Toni looked beautiful in the tight fit vixens uniform. Her short skirt made Cheryl's breath hitch. Toni's hair was in beautiful waves which smelled like fresh flowers all the time. 

 

That should have been me, Cheryl thought to herself as Toni watched the girl in front of her closely. Cheryl wanted all of Toni's attention but she knew she wasn't going to get any because she had already perfected the dance. 

 

The practice came to an end and all the girls were breathing heavily.  
Veronica let out a sigh of relief as Cheryl announced that the practice for today was over.  
She smiled and pulled Toni into a side hug, squeezing her shoulder and caressing her arm, thanking the serpent for all her help. 

 

"Thank you so much, Toni. I think I really get it now. You were amazing today."

 

Toni was happy to help and rubbed her friend's back a little in support. Toni really thought that Veronica improved after their practice session. 

 

"You did really great too, lodge. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Cheryl stood infront of them, her arms folded against her chest. Veronica waved toni goodbye and left the gym. 

 

Toni turned around to see a rather pissed Cheryl. 

 

"What's up with you, baby?"  
Toni walked towards Cheryl

 

"Oh nothing, just loved seeing the chemistry between you two. Maybe I can set you both up on a date?" 

 

Toni laughed throwing her head back

 

"Are you jealous, Cheryl?" 

 

"Only if you both don't invite me to your wedding."  
Cheryl said with a straight face moving closer to Toni.

 

"I have got my eyes only on you, cher. Trust me."

 

Toni spoke softly as she placed her hand behind Cheryl's neck and placed the softest kiss on her lips.  
Cheryl smirked and grabbed her girlfriend's face with her hand and deepend their kiss, slipping her tongue inside of the serpent's mouth. Toni's hands immediately fell to Cheryl's waist. Cheryl pressed her body into Toni's wanting to feel her more. 

 

The bell rang breaking their heated make out session. Cheryl pulled away leaving toni frustrated. Cheryl was her drug and she never wanted to come down from this high. 

 

"To be continued, tt." Cheryl winked at toni and left her standing there in the middle of the gym. 

 

Cheryl portrayed as if she had regained her calm. Cheryl felt insecure as she left the gym, knowing that there was no reason to be jealous because toni was all hers but she couldn't help but feel replaceable.  
Cheryl had never been a secure person and seeing that someone had set their eyes on her girlfriend felt like a kick in the gut. 

 

X

 

Toni walked into the student lounge after attending her Physics class and collapsed onto the couch. Physics sucked the life out of her. Toni closed her eyes and laid her head back on the couch. 

 

Toni opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

 

There she was. Veronica Lodge sat in front of her with a warm smile , holding a bottle of Gatorade in her other hand. Veronica gave Toni's shoulder a light squeeze.

 

"You're so tensed. Here's an energy drink for my favourite Vixen. Charge up, tt." Veronica smiled and extended her hand towards toni to hand her the bottle. 

 

Both of them turned their head as they heard the sound of heels clicking on the floorboard. 

 

Cheryl stood at the frame of the door shooting daggers with her eyes towards Veronica Lodge who had her hand placed on Toni's shoulder. 

 

Cheryl trusted Toni and she knew her toni would never make an advance on anybody who was not Cheryl blossom.  
But it didn't stop anybody else from checking Toni out or wanting her to be theirs. 

 

"Back off, Lodge. Only I call her that."  
Cheryl said as she walked towards the two girls sitting on the couch. 

 

Cheryl walked up to toni and took a seat in her girlfriend's lap and wrapped her arm around Toni's neck, intertwining both of her hands around the girl's neck. 

 

Cheryl crossed her legs and looked straight at Veronica. 

 

"Oh, go ahead and finish your talk. You won't even notice I'm here."

 

Cheryl smirked as she saw Veronica's face turn red. 

 

Toni smiled and shook her head. 

 

"I'll catch you later, Toni. I gotta go find Archie." 

 

Veronica got up, straightening her skirt. She received Cheryl's message loud and clear. Toni was hers and there's no way in hell Cheryl would ever let anybody take toni away from her. Toni has shown Cheryl love, compassion and acceptance. Toni was Cheryl's favourite person on the entire planet. 

 

"Sorry, Ronnie. I'll see you later."  
Toni gave Veronica a soft smile and waved as she left the students lounge.

 

Toni couldn't help but feel sorry for the way Cheryl dismissed Veronica. 

 

Cheryl tightened her grip around Toni's neck and kissed her cheek leaving a very prominent lipstick stain on it. 

 

"There, now nobody will mess with what's mine." 

 

Toni smiled at Cheryl's possessiveness and wrapped her arms around her, not wanting to ever let go of the best thing that has ever happened to her.


	3. What has gotten into you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a very specific request and I loved it. Here is a short one shot. Hope you like it.

"Im so sick of all of this."   
toni tugged on her own hair and sat on the bed with a heavy sigh leaving her mouth. 

 

Toni and Cheryl had just come back from the serpents meeting which had not gone well. Jughead over reacted about the theft of the egg and took a stand to kick out both toni and Cheryl from the southside serpents. He decided to kick out toni who was a serpent by blood and had been in the gang long before he even wanted to be in the gang.

 

Toni was visibly upset with Cheryl because the latter decided to pull fangs down with them in the dirt. Toni was a very loyal serpent and one of the most Honorable ones. Serpents were her family. She had no other family. Except Cheryl who had started to feel like home to toni. The gang was a constant for toni.Her serpent jacket was her armour and her shelter. 

 

No serpent stands alone. So she thought. Nobody stood up to defend toni as she was being kicked out. Not even her own girlfriend. She was disappointed to see Cheryl stand there and not defend her girlfriend who lost her everything that night. Cheryl had not yet gotten used to the serpents ways and was not one to bend down to others will. 

 

"Jughead was in the wrong, tonight. Not me." Cheryl argued back as she slammed the door of their shared bedroom. 

 

Cheryl was having a tough time not being incharge of something she was a part of. She was used to getting her way everytime. It took a lot in her to stand in so many meetings while jughead sat on the serpent throne telling everybody what to do. 

 

"He's the serpent king, Cheryl. You know you did not have to spill fangs' secret. His mom is sick. You have to understand that not everybody has the kind of money that you do."

 

"You know I want nothing to do with the money that cost me my brother's life. I never thought you'd bring it up like this. What has gotten into you?" Cheryl was hurt that toni would bring up the money that she hates so deeply. 

 

"What's gotten into me? I lost my everything tonight. My family. This was the closest I would ever get to having one and it was taken away from me because you wanted to kiss the damn painting. I still can't believe I disobeyed direct orders." 

 

Toni got up from the bed with her head in her hands and sat by the windowsill, not wanting to look at Cheryl. 

 

"Yeah, don't look at me. Your everything? I thought i was atleast remotely important to you. I thought i was family to you. And I can't always take the blame for us. One time I don't take the blame, you can't look me in the eyes?"   
Cheryl's volume increased as she started making her way closer to toni, trying to stop her from giving the redhead a silent treatment. A single tear rolled down her cheek which she wiped away quickly. 

 

Toni said nothing and continued to look out the window, attempting to cope up with a raging headache. She did not want to continue with this argument. She knew better than to hurt Cheryl when she was down. She kept her head low, her headache getting worse.

 

"Oh come on, toni. Face me. You have never taken a stand for yourself. Not an effective one, at least. You can't expect me to do that for you every single time." 

 

Cheryl's volume rose as she stepped closer wanting toni to say something. She hated being neglected. She hated being ignored. She wanted toni to love her again. Love her like she did before all this happened. She wanted toni to know how guilty she felt about getting them in this mess. 

 

Toni couldn't take it any more. Her heart and her mind was as heavy as it could have been. She could just collapse any moment. Fights have never been easy for toni to handle. Toni remembered standing in the same room as her parents as they argued and blamed each other. As a kid, toni could never understand why her parents fought and why she had to face the consequences. Toni did not want to fight with Cheryl. she wanted her to understand where she came from. 

 

Toni got up from the windowsill now standing quite close to cheryl. Toni felt dizzy and she rose her hand up to her head to steady herself but froze in her place when she saw cheryl flinch, shut her eyes and cover her face with her hand. 

 

Toni's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe that Cheryl would think that toni was going to hit her. More tears rolled down both their eyes in realisation. 

 

"Baby. I'm so sorry. I wasn't going to hit you. I was just steadying myself because I felt a little light headed. I swear." 

 

Toni hugged Cheryl close who wrapped her arms tightly around toni. The redhead relaxed in Toni's embrace. her touch soothed Cheryl.

 

"I would never ever lay a finger on you. Please, I'm sorry for whatever I put you through. You don't deserve this." 

 

Toni and Cheryl shifted to sit on the bed , the redhead still holding toni close. 

 

Toni felt horrible. Cheryl's past flashed infornt of her eyes. Years of emotional and physical abuse had damaged the girl. Toni couldn't stop crying as she registered the fact that Penelope had resorted to hit Cheryl to end countless arguments. Cheryl was Toni's angel and a blessing in her life. Cheryl didnt deserve any of this. 

 

Toni held cheryl in her arms and rocked her back and forth to calm her down. 

 

"I'm sorry, tt. I'm sorry I got you kicked out of the serpents. I should've played smart and not put both of our positions in jeopardy. If I could go back in time I promise I'd undo all of this."  
Cheryl looked up at toni with tears in her eyes. 

 

"If I could go back in time, I'd make sure that no one would hurt you. I am so sorry that you were physically hurt like this in the past and I promise you that I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry about everything I said tonight. I'm just shook that jughead went so far with this. I will never take my anger out on you again. Please forgive me, baby. You're my family too, Cheryl. I should've told you sooner."

 

Toni placed a kiss on Cheryl's forehead. 

 

"You're my family, toni. Please don't ever leave me."   
Cheryl pulled away from Toni's embrace and crawled up inside the sheets, laying down and patting the empty space next to her. 

 

Toni smiled and crawled next to her girlfriend pulling her closer as they both lied down.   
Both the girls rested peacefully with their arms around each other. Cheryl's breath jad steadied now and her cheeks now had stains of dried tears. 

 

Toni looked at the love of her life as of she was the most fragile human on earth. Toni tucked Cheryl's hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. 

 

"You feel like home, cher and there's no other place I'd ever wanna go and nobody I'd rather be with." 

 

Cheryl moved and softly kissed toni as she moved her thumb to wipe away the redheads tears from her cheek. 

 

They lied in each others arms like pieces of a puzzle that belonged together, completing each other.


	4. you'd do the same for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft choni!!! Cheryl falls sick and toni takes care of her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know more of your requests!

"I told you not to wear that to school."  
Toni sighed sitting beside a very sick Cheryl

  
"I never fall sick and I never catch cold, you have to believe me, toni."

  
Cheryl was lying sick in her bed, too proud to admit that toni was right. the serpent knew that it was going to be too cold to wear a short skirt with a crop top to school. but Cheryl was feeling especially fierce. it was the last day of school before their winter break and she wanted to leave an impression.

  
now the redhead was lying in her bed, with her girlfriend sitting by her side waiting for their mini argument to get over so she could put a thermometer in her mouth.

  
toni did not reply to the cheryl's last statement and simply put the thermometer into her mouth, waiting for the result. toni was growing impatient and was getting worried as Cheryl's body temperature rose.

  
toni remembered narrowing her eyebrows at cheryl when she sneezed thrice continously during vixens practice.

 

  
_"you feeling okay, cher?" toni looked at Cheryl with worry_

  
_"I'm fine, it's nothing." Cheryl smiled and sniffled_

  
_Cheryl knew she had caught cold and was waiting for toni to say that she was right about the weather. it was very rare that Cheryl got sick but she never knew how to take care of herself when it happened._

  
_the redhead let toni drive them back to thistle house as she couldn't stop sneezing or coughing, disabling her from driving properly. toni happily took the keys from Cheryl as both of them knew toni was the better driver. though toni never had a car, she could pick up driving very easily. f.p taught toni how to drive last year and toni was grateful for that. Cheryl however was a reckless driver. Cheryl changed lanes fast and drove at a dangerous speed._

  
_toni brought the car to a smooth stop in the thistle house driveway. she rushed to Cheryl's side and offered her a hand so she could get out of the impala._

  
_toni was standing behind the redhead when she felt a little dizzy and her legs were shaking._

  
_toni instantly steadied Cheryl by keeping her hands on her waist holding the girl in her place._

  
_"cher, what's wrong?"_

  
_Cheryl didn't say anything, instead she just shook her head frantically, holding onto the serpent's hand tightly leaning on her for support. Cheryl walked inside thistlehouse only to feel a dizzy spell coming her way._

  
_toni threw Cheryl's bag to the side and swooped her up in her arms, holding up the girl bridal style. toni was petite no doubt but the serpent bad immense strength. she climbed up the stairs watching Cheryl carefully as she buried her face in the crook of Toni's neck._

  
_toni snapped out of her thoughts as the thermometer in her girlfriend's mouth beeped, bringing her back to reality._

 

  
"101.4" toni read out loud as she took the thermometer out of Cheryl's mouth.

  
"that's not too bad." Cheryl spoke softly

  
"I'll go get you some painkillers baby." toni shook her head and went down to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. she was worried that this fever might just get worse.

  
toni rushed downstairs, grabbed some painkillers to bring the fever down and picked up a glass of water and started to walk up to their room.

  
Cheryl was fast asleep when toni got back to their room. Toni sighed and placed the glass and tablets on the night stand. she sat near Cheryl and shook her a little.

  
"hey, cher. wake up, you need to take these baby."  
toni kissed Cheryl's forehead.

  
Cheryl grumbled and turned her face to the other side.

  
toni smiled and shook her head.

  
"I'll give you a kiss if you take these painkillers." toni suggested

  
Cheryl sat up straight after Toni's statement making the pink haired girl giggle.

  
Cheryl had been deprived of kisses as to not spread any infections to Toni and god was she missing those soft lips. she leaned in to get a kiss but was dismissed by toni only to be handed her medicines.

  
"take these first." toni teased

  
Cheryl popped the pills into her mouth and gulped down the water, handing the glass back to toni.

  
toni discarded the glass and grabbed Cheryl's face with both of her hands placing an extremely soft kiss onto Cheryl's lips. cheryl grabbed toni by the waist, pulling her closer, making the short girl fall on top of her.

  
Cheryl deepened the kiss as if her life depended on it.  
toni could feel Cheryl's body temperature rising. she pulled away and steadied the redhead missing her touch immediately.

  
"that's it cher. now go to sleep." toni giggled and lied down right beside her girlfriend

 

x

  
toni was awoken at 3.30 am by painful grunts and moans which came from her girlfriend's mouth.

  
toni saw cheryl stirring in their bed and panting loudly.  
she touched the girl to turn her around so that she was facing toni.

  
cheryls forehead was covered with sweat beads and ber body temperature was increasing. string of grunts were leaving the redheads mouth as she faced toni.

  
"what's wrong baby?"  
Toni shook Cheryl lightly and held her hand

  
"it's too hot and too cold at the same time, tt." Cheryl shivered

  
toni rushed downstairs and grabbed a bowl of ice water and a washcloth.

  
toni hurried upstairs and joined Cheryl up on the bed.  
she pulled Cheryl onto her lap, her head lying in Toni's arms.

  
Toni dipped the wash cloth into the ice water and kept it on Cheryl's forehead trying to bring the temperature down. toni dipped it again after a while trying to make Cheryl feel comfortable

  
after a while Cheryl's whimpers got soft and we're barely audible. Cheryl drifted off to sleep again around 4.30 am with her head in Toni's lap. she ran her fingers through cheryls hair trying to comfort the redhead

  
the serpent heard her girlfriend call out her name from her sleep and smiled.  
"hold me, tt." Cheryl mumbled  
toni happily helped Cheryl up and slid behind her enveloping the redhead from behind. toni hummed sweet songs into her girlfriend's ear to help her fall asleep. her head was resting on tonis chest as she slowly drifted off to sleep loving every second of Toni cradling her.

toni continued to keep and eye on Cheryl for another half an hour before the redhead woke up and demanded toni to sleep with her.

  
"you're exhausted toni. go to sleep." Cheryl whined pulling toni down to lie with her.

  
Toni's eyes were watering from lack of sleep and exhaustion. toni peppered Cheryl's face with kisses before pulling her close to her body.

  
"you take such good care of me baby, I'm so lucky to have you." Cheryl wrapped her arms around toni pulling her closer.

  
"you'd do the same for me, I know that cher and how many times do I have to tell you that I'm the lucky one."

  
toni placed another kiss onto Cheryl's cheek, not getting enough of the redhead. even when she was sick , toni thought that the blossom girl was the most beautiful woman to ever walk on this planet.

  
she rose her hand to Cheryl's forehead to check her temperature. toni felt slightly at peace as Cheryl's temperature was going down.

  
the girls fell asleep soon, wrapped in each other's arms as they fit together like puzzle pieces .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what did you guys think of this chapter


	5. i did this for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big choni fight. + Some fluff

 

toni walked out of Jughead's trailer tugging on her hair frustrated to her core. Cheryl was driving her crazy. she knew toni missed being a part of the serpents and that she wanted to get back in. the redhead threatened jughead to take back toni in. the serpent king in turn shouted at toni and told her that it was a low blow for her to ask her girlfriend to threaten the "king" to let her back in.

  
"maybe you should ask your girlfriend to stay in line, topaz. thought you'd be better at taming her by now." jughead spat who was raging after meeting Cheryl

  
Toni's hand instantly went to grab the lapels of his serpent jacket bringing him chest to chest.

  
"you do not get to speak about cheryl like that. tame your tongue, jones or you'll miss it."

  
toni pushed jughead back and let go of the lapels of his jacket slamming the trailer door and walking towards her bike.

  
toni was fuming all the way back to thistlehouse. Cheryl should not have threatened or blackmailed jughead. they were a family regardless of how low jughead kept hitting them. toni knew Cheryl just wanted toni to get back in the gang but threatening a serpent isn't sensible.

  
Cheryl had never been good with not having authority. all her life she had such a false sense of authority. kids in her school used to think she's the unbreakable ice queen but in reality she was the kind of broken it was hard to put back together.

  
toni never thought she'd lose her second family but when she had almost come to terms with it Cheryl caused more tensions between her and jughead.

  
toni unlocked the door of thistlehouse and slammed it shut, not in mood for anybody's shit. she decided to go straight to the bathroom wanting to avoid Cheryl like a plague. she knew she would burst with anger of she bumped into Cheryl. toni decided for Cheryl to fall asleep and then go to their room to change into more comfortable clothing. toni walked towards the bathroom when Cheryl called her out from behind

  
"thought I heard you come in, tt. I think you must have gotten the good news by now."

  
toni was trying to control her frustration and not let it all out on cheryl.

  
"good news? you thought blackmailing jughead would bring me good news?" toni slowly turned around facing Cheryl who had a confused look plastered all over her face

  
"Nancy drew and that ragamuffin have used it on me when they wanted their way. why can't I give them a taste of their own medicine?"  
Cheryl said crossing her arms over her chest

  
toni clenched her fists to control herself.

  
"we are a family, Cheryl. this is not how it works. we don't blackmail each other to get our way. I'm sorry that Betty and jughead did that to you but you've got to understand that southside serpents is a brotherhood. you do not betray your own."   
toni bit back her anger but her voice betrayed her

  
she could not understand why Cheryl could not understand her perspective.

  
"yeah right. family which did not hesitate to kick you out over theft. gangs indulge in crime. newsflash, toni."

  
toni walked out the door not wanting to say anything that might hurt Cheryl. toni was never good at controlling herself. she couldn't control her anger when penny peabody kidnapped her. she threw her arms in the air thrashing anybody that came in her way. she couldn't control her crying when she learned her parents died in a car crash. she couldn't control her tears when she learned that cheryl was taken away to the sisters of quiet mercy.

  
cheryl. she wishes Cheryl would put in more thought before she took decisions. toni loved Cheryl's impulsive behaviour but it bothered her at the same time.

  
"don't you dare walk away, toni. I did this for us. i did this for you. I wanted you to get back to your family. even if it took a little blackmailing. why can't you see that."

  
the redhead did not know her attempts to fix their situation would blow up in her face like this. she just wanted toni to join back the serpents. the redhead huffed and collapsed on to the bed, her knees hanging down in exhaustion. both the girls had been getting into a lot of petty fights ever since they were kicked out of the gang. they were always attached to each other's hip and anybody could have seen it coming.

  
"families don't work like this Cheryl and honestly I don't expect  _you_ to know."

  
toni regretted saying it as soon as the words left her mouth. the words had been set in motion and hit Cheryl hard. the words came out of Toni's mouth softly but hit Cheryl like they were of glass. Cheryl got up to look at toni as a tear slipped down her eye. toni swears she had never seen this much hurt in the redheads eyes. toni looked at Cheryl with her mouth wide open wanting to apologise but she was so struck by what she said no words left her mouth.

  
"cherry, baby, I didn't mean that. I'm so-"

  
Cheryl stood up and raised her hand to stop toni from apologizing

  
she picked up her pillow and walked to the cupboard taking out a spare blanket from it. she clutched both of them and walked towards the frame of the door where toni stood.

  
"please, cher. hear me out. I'm sorry."  
toni spread her arms to prevent Cheryl from leaving the room.

  
"if you stop me from leaving right now, your words will forever haunt me toni."

  
toni gulped at the thought of Cheryl over thinking about what she said. she hated the thought of Cheryl getting upset because of her.

  
"I need some space." Cheryl spoke up once again.

  
toni hesitantly moved out of the way letting Cheryl walk out of the door.

  
toni wiped away her own tears and burried her face in the pillows missing Cheryl's warmth beside her. she placed her hand where Cheryl was supposed to be sleeping.

  
out of all mistakes Toni's made this one hurt her the most because it hurt Cheryl. she never wanted to hurt the only person that she loves. they were soulmates and soulmates are not supposed to mentally scar each other.

  
toni really didn't mean to say it. but she did. and if she could go back in time she'd rather lose her voice than say that to Cheryl. Toni wanted to show Cheryl the love she had never seen. she wanted to be her family.

  
toni couldn't think about leaving Cheryl alone. she got up and headed downstairs to find Cheryl. she found the redhead sleeping on the couch, tear stains covering her face.

  
she stood between the coffee table and the couch looking at Cheryl. a blanket was draped around the girl and her arm was hanging out of it, her fingertips grazing the rug.

  
toni bent down and kissed Cheryl's hand. she felt at peace knowing that Cheryl's right there and she's breathing the same air as her.

  
toni quietly lied down on the rug, Cheryl's fingertips slightly touching Toni's locks.

  
she drifted off to sleep, ready to tackle the situation in the morning.

  
x

  
a very tired Cheryl woke up at 9 only to find toni curled up next to her on the rug.   
a sincere smile crept it's way onto her face.

  
cheryl bent down and tucked tonis hair behind her ear. cheryls cold finger tips caused toni to wake up.

  
toni slowly opened her eyes and took in the beauty sitting before her.

  
apologies were on tonis tongue when she decided not to say anything and jumped to pull cheryl into her arms making both the girls collapse into the couch.

  
the redhead let out a little laugh and quietly wrapped her arms around toni who was now straddling the taller girl.

  
"i can not apologise enough. the only thing that I regret more than saying what I said is that I didn't meet you earlier in my life. you make me happy, Cheryl and you deserve to be happy. I have no right to take that away from you. I swear to god, just give me another chance and I'll never in my entire life upset you again. just please don't leave me. I need you. you make my life better."

  
Cheryl didn't say anything instead she just hugged toni closer and rested her chin on her shoulder.

  
"I will never forgive myself for making you cry, my love. I'm so sorry."   
toni held Cheryl's face in her hands looking directly into her glistening wet eyes.

  
"it's okay toni. I know you won't do it again. even I should apologise for what I said to jughead. getting you kicked out was enough tragedy and I just made it worse by threatening him."   
her hands found their way in Toni's hair, playing with them mindlessly

  
"fuck no, Cheryl. you were just trying to help. I should've tried to understand that. please don't apologise." toni held both of Cheryl's wrists in her hands wanting all of the redheads attention.

  
"you were right, toni. I don't know how families work. I have never had a normal family. so I want you to teach me. teach me because I consider you family."

  
toni couldn't believe what Cheryl had said. cheryl was this angel who had just fallen into her mess of a life and made it so much better. just breathing in the air she breathes and being in the same room as her made toni feel so content. Cheryl was more forgiving than anybody she had ever known. she knew she didn't deserve cheryl and she could never be half the person Cheryl was.

  
Toni couldn't hold back her cries now. it was unbelievable how much faith Cheryl had in them and she felt like she didn't deserve it.

  
"it's my promise to you, cher. I'll go to the ends of earth to give you what you want. you deserve so much more than me and I'll spend my life trying to be the person you want me to. I'll be the perfect family. I don't need anybody else now that I have you."

  
Cheryl captured Toni's lips in a kiss and she could taste a mixture of both their tears. toni wanted to never forget this moment. she never wanted to fall back to her old ways. In that moment all toni wished for was to be someone who was nothing less of perfect for Cheryl.

 


	6. thank me later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where toni is in a band and Cheryl's a fan.

"and now next up on stage for tonight's last performance is Das Summer."

the crowd went crazy as soon as the announcements made. it was the show stopping performance and the audience couldn't wait anymore.

the cheers started and Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge, Josie McCoy and Archie Andrews stepped on stage, waving at the audience.

Josie, the lead singer stood in the middle of the stage with Veronica on her left and Archie and Toni on her right.

  
Archie and Toni enjoyed jamming along on their guitars. The redhead played an acoustic guitar and toni accompanied him with her electric guitar. they would often even switch their guitars for fun. All four singers stood together and commenced their songs.

  
Veronica grabbed her mic and started their first song   
'mad world'

  
_All around me are familiar faces_   
_Worn out places, worn out faces_   
_Bright and early for their daily races_   
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

  
Josie walked towards Veronica and the girl sang facing the crowd. the spotlight covered both the girls.

  
_Their tears are filling up their glasses_   
_No expression, no expression_   
_Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow_   
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

  
The music change caused everybody to look towards the two guitarists

  
the spotlight shifted to toni who started singing now

  
_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_   
_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

  
toni was an asset to the band. her voice was very intense and melancholic. it was as if she had been through a lot of pain and sorrow in her life.  
she attracted all sorts of audience. her rhythm, her style, her voice, all just made her very special even in a band with extremely talented musicians. it was safe to say that she had the biggest fan base in the band despite not being the lead singer.

  
Archie smiled at toni and sang along.

  
_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_   
_When people run in circles it's a very very_   
_Mad world, mad world_

  
their voices met smoothly and the result was very pleasing. this was the 'it' band. one of the most famous of their time. it was the kind of band people would camp outside the stadiums to see. vip and backstage passes got sold out so quick you can't even process it.

  
they rose to the high quickly and had no intention of coming down.

  
after a couple of songs, the band bowed down and thanked the crowd for being amazing.

  
the band decided to go backstage for their meet and greet. they rarely did meet and greet now. fans would go crazy. Archie Andrews was the ladies man and got quite the attention from his male fans. same could be said about toni topaz. her female fan following was as big as her male fan following. Josie and Veronica loved the meet and greet too. they would sign shirts and phone cases. get photo ops done. sometimes fans would throw weird personal stuff on the stage and stalk them after shows which made them eventually cut down the number of meet and greets.

  
but this was a rare occasions. this show's collection was going 100% to charity and 'Das Summer' would want nothing more than to contribute to it.

  
the meet and greet begun and fans started crowding the room and singing songs waiting for them to come.

  
they were all busy signing their posters and autographs, when the photo ops began.

  
it was a certain girls turn who caught Toni's eye. she stood there, confidently waiting for her picture to be clicked. fans usually seemed very nervous while approaching the band.

  
she walked with such poise, toni couldn't take her eyes off her. the redhead girl walked towards the band and started praising about how amazing they were but toni didn't hear a word she was saying. she was so captivated by her beauty.

  
something about the redhead was so enchanting. she stood there wearing denim black shorts that hugged her curves right and a red tube top that matched her red hair.

  
toni zoned back in when she heard the girl giggle over something josie said. toni wanted to make her laugh harder than that.

  
"let's take a picture shall we?"   
the girl asked the band and handed her phone to the blonde girl who had her hair up in a ponytail that came with her. toni hadnt noticed her until now.

  
the redhead girl could feel Toni's eyes on her and her attention was the only thing that she wanted. she had been a huge fan of the band and had was dying to meet them in person.

  
the band members shuffled to accommodate the redhead in the group for a picture.

  
the girl stood between toni and Veronica lodge. toni was still looking at the girl who looked back at Toni and smirked.

  
"pick your jaw off the floor, topaz. I want a nice picture of us." the girl leaned in and whispered into the guitarists ear.

  
toni let out a nervous laugh and flashed a smile towards the camera. she thanked the band and took a photo for her friend now. toni loved how the girl was so confident. toni posed again for the picture with the blonde girl. this time she wasnt nervous. she was relaxed. she conversed with the blonde girl and discovered her name was Betty.

  
as she was busy signing for Betty she saw the redhead approach her again.

  
thousands of thoughts ran through Toni's mind. the first one being her name.

  
"can you sign my phone case, toni?"

  
the way her name rolled off the girls tongue was something toni could get used to.

  
"what's your name, gorgeous?" toni finally spoke up after being quiet for so long.

  
"Cheryl blossom."

  
she nodded and took the girls phone and a pen to sign the case

  
_all my love to cheryl bombshell_

  
toni wrote the message and gave her an autograph.

  
Cheryl grinned after seeing the message. she immediately loved the name toni gave her. she would love it even more if she could hear it regularly from the guitarist. a sudden wave of bravery washed Cheryl.

  
"can I see yours?" Cheryl spoke as she took her phone back from toni

  
toni furrowed her eyebrows for a second but handed out her phone to the girl anyway.

  
Cheryl held Toni's phone in one hand and her marker in another.

  
Toni's eyes widened as Cheryl scribbled her phone number across Toni's white Gucci phone case.

  
to leave her mark on it she kissed the case and left a red lipstick stain on it.

  
she handed back the phone to toni with a smirk glued to her face.

  
"something tells me you really wanted this. thank me later, toodles." Cheryl let out a laugh and walked away leaving toni stand there with the same expression she had on her face when the redhead walked in.

  
Cheryl left after saying goodbye to other band members and dragging her friend along who was very busy clicking selfies with Archie Andrews.

  
As much as toni loved her phone case, she loved the number written across it even more. toni loved a challenge and this girl was so worth it.

 


	7. with you, id love to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band au part 2 !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated

**Toni _:_ h _ey_ this is blossom right?**

 

Toni but her lip anxiously and waited for the redhead to text her back. She had been captivated by Cheryl and she knew that she would cross lines to get this girl.

 

all her life, toni loved the challenges she got. any obstacle that came her way she overcame it. this girl was a challenge herself. the way she showed confidence like no other made her stand out. lots of fans asked for her number or a follow back but none of them had the courage to ask for her phone and scribble their number across it, leaving their lipstick mark on it. the case was expensive and there was no doubt that Cheryl knew that. the girl knew the band member was so hungrily watching her that if she kissed her expensive ass case she wouldn't mind. hell, she would even keep it as a souvenir.

 

her phone buzzed and she quickly picked it up from her nightstand.

 

**Cheryl : correct. who might you be?**

**Toni : Toni.**

**Toni : Topaz. From that band.**

 

toni face palmed herself for not coming up with a witty reply

 

**Cheryl : you can thank me now for giving you my number, cha cha.**

 

toni rolled her eyes. cheryl loved herself and she could sense it. must be a brat, toni thought to herself.

 

**Toni : I'll thank you if you see me again.**

 

the guitarist didn't want to seem needy but she needed to see cheryl again.

 

**Cheryl : wow topaz, missing me that much? how about I see you after your next show**

**toni : it's tomorrow in madison square garden. you're free after that?**

**cheryl : I'll catch you outside then**

 

toni couldn't wait to see Cheryl. she seemed so chill about seeing her. fans went crazy when they saw the band hanging outside. they would wear glasses, caps, hoodies to avoid the public eye. Josie had the worst time ever with the paparazzi. they followed her all the time and gave her no space.

 

toni wondered if she could ever hang out with Cheryl normally. her friends got tired of being part of fan conspiracies and rumors. they eventually maintained a distance from the pop star.

the girl re considered meeting Cheryl outside.

  
**toni : how about you come backstage? I'll give your name to the security and you can just come in through the back.**

  
she gave her a mental pat on the back for her quick thinking. if they wanted to leave , she would just sneak her out like she did all the time.

  
**Cheryl : see you then, big shot.**

  
toni bit her lip to stop herself from smiling like a fool. she switched her phone off and covered herself with blankets feeling giddy already to see Cheryl bombshell tomorrow.

 

x

 

a loud groan left Toni's mouth when she heard her alarm buzz for the 6th time this morning. the girl was like a snooze queen. she would never wake up on the first alarm. it was 1 pm and she realized that she slept all morning. toni was used to getting back to the hotel late due to her touring. she came back to her room at 4 am last night after a massive show.

  
toni rose from her bed and dismissed the alarm walking towards her bathroom go get ready. she picked out her clothes and went to take a shower. the girl quickly dressed herself and grabbed her backpack to leave for the stadium. it was another big show today which was supposed to start at 7. it was 3 and toni had to reach the stadium by 4 for soundcheck.

  
her management sent a car for her to get to the stadium. toni slid in the car and found archie dosing off in the back. she smiled to herself feeling nice about the redheads presence in the car.

  
they reached the stadium in time and toni attempted to wake up the big red giant.

 

"wake up, arch."

Archie groaned and continued to sleep.

"do you want me to call Ronnie?"

"I'm up." Archie rubbed his eyes and got off the car.

 

he punched toni lightly for threatening him. Veronica was always punctual and she would give everybody a hard time for being late. they walked in seeing Veronica already on stage ready to begin with soundcheck. Archie and toni went backstage to find josie. The girl was looking through the wardrobe trying to find an outfit for herself for tonight's show. all three of them went back to the stage soon to avoid Veronica's wrath.

  
after the soundcheck was over toni snuck away from the rest of the group to go find their security personnel assigned to the backstage.

  
"hey, buddy."toni called out for Chris their security.

  
"hey, topaz." Chris smiled at toni

 

"this is for you." toni handed him a box of donuts

 

"what do you want toni?" Chris laughed

 

"there might be a lady friend of mine coming tonight. I want you to let her in and get her settled. will you please do that for me?" toni pouted

 

"what's her name?" Chris laughed and took out his backstage list

 

"it's Cheryl blossom and she's a redhead so you won't have trouble finding her. thanks Chris."

 

Chris finger saluted her and made his way to the door.

  
toni quickly looked for clothes she could wear for the performance. she wanted to look good for Cheryl. she had met her once but this girl had an aura that made toni want to see her everyday. she picked up a rolling stones t shirt and some ripped jeans along with a blur denim jacket and white kicks.

  
she made her way to the green room and quickly got ready. the show began soon and all of them were out of their rooms and onto the stage. they took their position and started their show with one of their favourite songs.

 

meanwhile Chris was standing at their back entry letting in all the people with a backstage pass.  
he noticed a girl behind in the line without a pass hanging around her neck and called her out.

 

"hi, I'm Cheryl blossom. is my name here?" she came ahead of 20 fans waiting for the entry

 

"cheryl. friend of Toni's. come right in. " Chris nodded and removed the velvet rope to let Cheryl in. fans groaned behind her as she was let In before them. the redhead smirked and went inside taking in her surroundings

 

Chris soon came in and stood beside her.

 

"hey, go ahead and sit anywhere you like. I have got direct orders to make you comfortable here." he smiled and motioned towards the couches.

  
Cheryl thanked Chris and took a seat. she blushed at the hospitality she was getting because of toni. she watched the show live on the tv hooked up backstage. she had seen the band live about 4 times and she always got goosebumps when they performed. Cheryl has been putting up a confident facade but she really was very nervous. she channeled all her nervousness and put up an HBIC smile on her face that would woo Toni for sure. she dressed up to attract Toni's attention.  
her cleavage was on display and she was wearing her signature red lipstick that always left a mark. She wondered how she would love to leave marks on toni. according to her she was the hottest member of Das Summer.

  
the show ended in 3 hours and the band members came rushing backstage. Archie was the first to come in who immediately looked for his towel and water, his t shirt wet with the sweat. Veronica came in next and collapsed onto one of the couches. Toni and Josie came in 5 minutes after that with a bunch of stuff from the fans.

  
Cheryl noticed all of this from a far and waited for toni to notice her. The guitarist kept her guitar back in its case and walked towards the same security guard who let her in. she wondered if toni was going to ask him about her. she wondered if she crossed her mind even once during the entire concert. she wondered if meeting her meant a lot to toni just like it did to her.

  
she noticed how Chris smiled at toni and pointed to where she was sitting right now. toni smirked when she saw Cheryl sitting on one of the couches waiting for her to return.

  
their eyes never left each other's as toni walked towards Cheryl.

  
"hey gorgeous. I hope you didn't get bored waiting for me." toni leaned in reducing the distance between then and kept her hand on the arm of the couch

  
"I was watching you from here and it was worth the wait." Cheryl replied smoothly.

  
toni giggled and shook her head

 

"do you want to go get a drink with me?" toni rose her eyebrow

 

"with you, id love to." Cheryl smirked

 

toni loved how smooth Cheryl was

 

"come on. I'll introduce you to my friends again."  
toni held Cheryl's wrist and dragged her to where the band members were sitting.

 

the redhead blushed knowing that toni wanted to introduce her to her friends.

 

"hey guys this is Cheryl. we met her yesterday at the meet and greet."

 

Cheryl shook hands with all of them

 

"yeah, you were with that girl uh.. Betty!" Archie smiled

 

"of course you'd remember her arch. you were trying so hard." Veronica joked

 

all of them joked around for a couple of minutes and learned that toni was taking out Cheryl for drinks.

 

"get some, topaz."

 

Archie shouted as toni left with Cheryl making toni give him the middle finger

 

"here, wear these." toni handed her sunglasses to Cheryl to protect her from the paparazzi.

 

toni grabbed Cheryl's hand as they walked through the horde of paparazzi. chris escorted them outside. toni squinted as the flash of cameras almost blinded her but her hand never left Cheryl's wrist.

 

the paparazzi called her name out to get her attention. both the girls quickly got into tonis car leaving the stadium.

 

"wow that was... intense."  
Cheryl huffed

  
"yeah, sorry about that. id ask to meet you somewhere else directly but the security there would just be tighter."

 

Cheryl nodded understanding the girl's position.

 

they drove to one of the best vip bars in new york where they sat on a different floor and got sufficient privacy.

 

the girls ordered their drinks and dived into conversation

  
"so cheryl, where are you from?"

"born and raised in new york."

"to new York's finest, Cheryl blossom." toni raised her glass and clinked it against cheryls.

 

their conversation went smoothly. toni constantly flirted and gave cheryl compliments. she got to know that cheryl was actually nervous to see her and she still some how didnt doubt her leaving a mark on tonis phone case.

  
toni felt at ease with cheryl. she felt as if she was talking to someone she knew since a long time. they got to know each other well. toni learned that cheryl had a twin brother and had a family business of maple syrup and that she was in nyu studying fashion.

  
cheryl learned toni was really clumsy and loved drinking whisky and how she was writing some songs for her new album. she wanted to know more than what fans knew. she wanted to know the real toni topaz. the redhead felt warmth take over her as toni grabbed her hand to say something cheesy again but Cheryl loved every second of it.

  
their night ended soon and toni insisted on dropping cheryl home as it was almost 2 am.

 

they got into their car and told the driver cheryls address which toni discovered was not very far from her hotel.

 

it took them 20 minutes to reach outside cheryls apartment. toni got out of the car and jogged to Cheryl's side to open the door, escorting her to the front of the building.

 

"I'm in new York for 3 more days before I've to go to Washington. How about I see you again?" toni took Cheryl's hand in hers again looking into her brown eyes.

  
"id love that." cheryl smiled

  
Cheryl pulled toni closer capturing her lips with her own. she could taste the whisky toni had and kissed her deeper.

 

Cheryl pulled away blushing. toni pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek and walked away.

  
toni got into her car and saw Cheryl disappearing into the building. she touched the side of her lips only to notice red lipstick leaving it's mark there.

  
toni smiled to herself knowing that red was the only color she would want to see from now on. 


	8. To my everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreaking au  
> Sorry for this

18th August 2019

Alarm buzzed at sharp 8 am causing Cheryl Blossom to groan and dismiss it with a frustrated swipe. Cheryl has never liked her birthday. It was a reminder of how painful her existence was. She was painfully surviving without the ones she loved. Cheryl truly felt her birth was a sinister event. Everybody she loved had been ripped away from her. She felt she was loveless and nothing or nobody could change the thought. What kept her going was a bunch of letters she would open every year on her birthday. She had been opening these letters since last 2 years and there were 6 more to be opened. It took everything in her to not open all these letters at once so she gave the responsibility to one of her most trusted friends, Veronica Lodge.

 

Getting out of her comforter, the redhead headed to take a shower, trying to wash this feeling away. this feeling of being alone, empty, worthless and loveless.

 

Changing into fresh clothes the girl checked her phone coming across a bunch of birthday messages, excited to see one in particular.

 

**Ronnie : Happy Birthday Cheryl. meet me at pops around 10?**

  
A sad smile crept onto her face.

  
Cheryl grabbed her car keys and headed to pops diner. Since the past 2 years meeting her friend to get a letter on her birthday was the only thing she looked forward to.

 

After a few minutes of driving, Cheryl pulled up into pops parking lot and got out of the car to meet her friend.

 

Cheryl opened the diner's door and went to sit in her usual booth waiting for Veronica. She soon got lost in her thoughts as she remembered all those more than amazing moments she had spent in this booth with her girlfriend Toni Topaz. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered their last date in this very booth. Toni sat next to Cheryl, her arm around the redheads waist gripping onto it for her life.

 

Toni had gotten weak and now needed help with almost everything. With no family to turn to, Toni's only hope was her girlfriend. She had stopped acting tough and had accepted her fate. Last Stage of Leukemia was something neither of the two girls saw coming. It was Chronic Leukemia and had gone undiagnosed for years leaving young Toni Topaz helpless and beyond any hope.

 

Cheryl remembers crying her eyes out when they got Toni's blood sample checked. She couldn't believe that she was losing the best thing to ever happen to her. Cheryl had known Toni for 2 years but the impact her girlfriend made on her life was unimaginable. Toni brought out Cheryl from the darkness of her own mind. She taught Cheryl to love herself again. She reminded Cheryl to fight her demons and not stand down. An angel walked into the redheads life and got taken away way too soon.

  
Unfair is what this all seemed to Cheryl. First JJ now Toni. Toni was worth living for and now she was gone. Cheryl remembers them sitting in this booth and raising a milkshake glass to her lips. Toni demanded to go out to pops for their anniversary. she couldn't see Cheryl cooped up in thistlehouse surrounded by heart monitors and iv drips.

  
Cheryl ordered Double Chocolate Milkshake for toni and a strawberry milshake for herself. Toni's eyes watered as her hands shook when she held her glass in her hands. Toni argued to drive them back to thistlehouse after their date. Cheryl argued against it but gave in when she realised that it might be the last time toni drove her around.

  
Toni laughed as they slowly drove back to thistlehouse. Wind blew through their hair and Cheryl got to listen to Toni's most sincere laugh in a long time. The redhead realised she might never laugh again and her heart pained to even imagine a laugh without her soulmate.

  
Cheryl missed toni moving through thistlehouse, preparing breakfast for them, reading to nana rose, going for serpent meetings, getting ready for school. Her heart ached at the thought that they didn't graduate together. Josie held Cheryl as she cried the day she graduated. Nobody was there in the audience that Cheryl could truly call family. Toni was gone, So was JJ. Her mother left and father killed himself. Nana rose couldn't make it to the ceremony because of her illness. Hollowness was something Cheryl felt often now.

  
When Cheryl discovered that toni did not have a lot of time left on her hands, it was the first time in many years Cheryl blossom was seen in Church on her knees with her hands clasped together begging for mercy.

  
Tears never seemed to leave her eyes and her hand never seemed to leave Toni's. All their friends were distraught and offered as much support as they could. Toni could not bear to see her lover fall apart like this right in front of her eyes. 17 pathetic years of her life meant nothing now. Last 2 years of knowing Cheryl were the only ones that made her feel alive. Alive was a feeling she had to let go off now.

  
Toni had decided that she needed to be there for Cheryl even after dying. Toni had started writing letters to Cheryl while the girl was running errands or was at school. She picked up a pen and a paper and wrote her feelings down. she decided to ask Cheryl to open one letter each on her birthday. She wanted to remind the redhead how her existence was nothing but a blessing and that nothing made toni happier than just to see Cheryl existing in her natural element.

  
A lot of tears were shed as letters were written. Toni managed to write only 9 letters which would suffice only till Cheryl turned 25. Her hands were shaking, sweat and tears were dropping but toni was determined to pour all her love into those letters.

  
Cheryl was her everything, her soulmate, her treasure her only love. As heartbreaking as the process of writing those letters was, it had to be done. The letters started with toni telling how grateful she was to have Cheryl on her life and every little thing she liked about the girl. it tore toni apart to accept the idea that she had to say goodbye to Cheryl very soon.

  
Till this day, nothing has scarred Cheryl more than her love leaving her behind in this wretched town all by herself.

  
Cheryl was brought out of her thoughts as Veronica Lodge arrived at pops diner at 10.20 am.

  
"hey, cher. happy birthday." Veronica said softly as she embraced the girl in her arms who stood up to greet her.

  
the girls hugged for a good 5 minutes and then took their seats.

  
"how are you doing, cheryl?" Veronica asked taking Cheryl's hand into her own.

  
"I'm doing okay. just waiting for the letter. Her words, Ronnie. they're what keeps me going."

  
Veronica nodded and moved her hand to grab the letter out of her bag.

  
The letter was in a white sealed envelope. Veronica handed the letter to Cheryl calmly.

  
Cheryl pressed the letter to her chest and closed her eyes, as if trying to feel Toni's presence with her.

  
Cheryl ran her hand over Toni's handwriting on top of the envelope.

  
_'to my everything'_

  
A few tears spilled out of the redheads eyes. Veronica immediately moved to the other side of the booth to pull Cheryl into her embrace.

  
Cheryl let out muffled cried onto her friends shoulder. This had become a ritual. Third year in a row, crying on Ronnie's shoulder while seeing her letter.

  
The girls talked for an hour before Cheryl decided it was time to go home and read the letter. Cheryl never went home immediately after getting the letter. the thought of having something to hold on to for a little more time comforted her. she knew there were only a few more letters before toni and her thoughts were gone forever.

  
the drive back home was not easy. the anticipation killed her. the redhead rushed to her bedroom and placed the letter on her lap as she braced herself.

  
she once more graced the letter as she began to open it. she took out the handcrafted paper out slowly and carefully not wanting to damage it.

 

' _My Dear Cherry,_

_Happy Birthday, my love. I hope you're not missing me too much. I want you to know I'm looking over you all the time. I may not be there with you but I know you're doing the best you can. I know you've graduated by now. I wish I could have been there beside you, holding your hand and kissing you as you got your diploma. There is nothing more I would've wanted than to see you walk beautifully across the stage and take that diploma you deserve. I could have imagined you getting the Valedictorian award. You're the best, baby. I hope you got it._

  
_you're nineteen now and it's the last year of your teenage life. I want you to know how responsible you're going to have to be now. you took such good care of me and I trust you to take good care of your life too._

  
_I remember you telling me how you wanted to go to fashion school and start your own clothing line. you were always so passionate about it and I loved that about you. I've always wanted to see you go to college and become the woman you've always wanted to be. Please make something of yourself Cheryl, you have so much potential. don't let me not being there with you derail you from your path._

  
_I'll watch over you at all times, being there with you at your worst and your best. I wish I could have been there to hold you everyday as life turned it's course but I guess I was meant to watch over you from a far. not one day goes by when I don't think of you. I'm waiting for us to meet in the next lifetime and all the others after it. because baby you and I were meant to be and not even death can take me away from you._

  
_don't rush through your life. live every moment of it as if it was a gift. live it for the both of us. you're a remarkable woman Cheryl and I can't wait for the world to see how amazing you are. go out there and live your life. go to all those places we planned to go together. explore for me, click pictures for me because you and I are one soul and everything you do, I do too._

  
_I want to say happy birthday once again. you know I love you beyond words. I'm sending love to you from another dimension. Everything is going to be just the way it was intended to be. Just live your life to the fullest and make me proud._

  
_I love you_

  
_Yours truly,_  
_Toni._

 

Cheryl read the entire letter over and over again not wanting to abandon Toni's words. toni was with her and she could feel it. 

  
Cheryl was crying her eyes out now, her nose turned red making her feel congested. how could she not miss toni. With only her words toni was able to make Cheryl feel as if she was with her. Nothing would make her feel better than knowing toni was right beside her all this time.

  
Cheryl never applied to college but knowing this is what she intended to do if toni were alive, made her apply. Cheryl kept reading her letters till she was 25, slowly and steadily gathering her life together. she was still cleaning her mess up from her past. she believed her tragedies made her the person she is today and toni still watched upon her and wished her nothing but all the happiness in this universe.

  
when you find true love, it lives on.

 


	9. May I ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Cheryl's Birthday au

  
It was Jason and Cheryl's 19th birthday and as always Jason was way more excited than Cheryl. She had a consistent dislike towards her birthday even though she shared it with her most favourite person in the entire world. Jason was her soulmate and she never wanted to do anything without Jason and he felt the same. so for the 9th consecutive year, they decided to throw a joint birthday party. Jason was a jock and one of the most popular people in college. Cheryl was popular too as she was a cheerleader. Both of them were a little sad as they didn't get in the same college but Jason thought this might help Cheryl explore herself more as a person.

  
Cheryl got into Amherst College but Jason didn't make it in. He later got accepted into NYU. Cheryl who also applied to NYU wanted to stay with Jason but he didnt want to her to give up on an amazing opportunity. Cheryl continued to pursue a degree in liberal arts while Jason pursued a degree in business.

  
The twins met each other once in two weeks on the weekend just to catch up. Cheryl had met a lot of Jason's friends and so did Jason. So when they decided to throw a party together in New York, Cheryl wasn't totally appalled by the idea of spending some time with Jason's friends. Cheryl invited some of her close friends. Sweet Pea, Veronica, Josie, Reggie, Midge, Betty, Fangs, Archie and Jughead were all excited for Cheryl's birthday. She invited some more friends hoping they wouldn't show up. Cheryl had always liked a close knit group and didn't let a lot of people into her lives.

  
Cheryl was only the slightest bit excited about her birthday. Being in New York she decided to stay with Jason in his apartment. Jason entered her room with a cake in his hand and earned a gasp from Cheryl.

  
"Aww, JJ. That's so sweet of you. Happy birthday to you my angel." Cheryl hugged Jason as he kept the cake on his nightstand pulling Cheryl into his embrace.

  
The twins engaged themselves into a heartfelt conversation and ate the entire cake without any hesitation. It was a birthday ritual and they wouldn't betray it for anything.

  
Jason and Cheryl got ready to run a few errands and buy booze for the party at his apartment later that night.

  
X

  
It was around 9 when the apartment started to flood with people. While Cheryl invited very few people, Jason practically invited his entire class and more.

  
Cheryl's friends arrived soon, instantly making her comfortable in the crowd. Reggie, Sweet Pea and Fangs brought more booze and Veronica got a massive gift wrapped in a red wrapping paper. Betty and Jughead entered together hand in hand, wishing the twins. Betty handed Cheryl her gift and jughead pulled Cheryl into an awkward birthday hug.

  
Rest of her friends settled down and made themselves familiar with the booze counter.

  
Cheryl was engaged in a conversation with Archie when Jason called her towards her. A very special friend of Jason's had just arrived. One which Cheryl had heard so much about but never seen. Apparently she was hard to catch a hold of.

  
"Cheryl, id like you to meet my very special friend, Toni Topaz."

  
"Happy Birthday, Cheryl."  
Toni flashed her a smile and handed her a bouquet of fresh red roses.

  
Toni believed in creating the best first impressions. Toni picked up that the girl liked red from a few pictures that Jason had shown her and got her red roses.

  
Cheryl blushed as she received the flowers and said her thanks.

  
"And now for you." Toni handed Jason a bottle of Johnnie Walker Gold Reserve Scotch

  
"Ah! One of my favorites. You know me so well, Topaz. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go pour some for me and hide this after."

  
Jason left leaving Cheryl and Toni in the middle of his apartment with absolutely nothing to talk about.

  
"Can I get you a drink?" Cheryl decided to break the silence.

  
"Did Jason not mention I am a part time bartender?" Toni chuckled

  
Cheryl blushed and shook her head. She was a confident person but she couldn't seem to find her words around toni topaz.

  
"Well, I guess not. Come on, I'll make you one today." Toni grabbed Cheryl's wrist and led her to the kitchen.

  
"What do you wanna have?" Toni asked once they were in the kitchen

  
"Surprise me." Cheryl smiled, excited to see what the brunette would make for her.

  
Toni concentrated on making a cocktail for Cheryl with drinks Cheryl didn't think would taste good together.

  
She took a leap of faith and took a small sip of the drink when toni handed it to her. Cheryl didn't want to drink much as she had already had 3 drinks before toni arrived.

  
"Wow, this is good. What's it called?"

  
"It doesn't have a name but let's call it The Blossom."

  
Their conversation was interrupted when one of Jason's friend Kevin asked them to head over to the couches for some games.

  
Around 15 close friends of both cheryl and Jason gathered together, Reggie suggested the most juvenile game but with a slight twist

  
"Hey let's play truth,dare or drink"

  
Several groans were heard as Reggie suggested the game but the guys looked enthusiastic about it.

  
"I'll start! Jughead truth or dare?" Veronica started

  
"Dare!" Jughead puffed up his chest

  
"I dare you to make out with someone of your same gender"

  
Jughead rolled his eyes and took a shot of tequila not wanting to complete the dare

  
"My turn! Fangs truth or dare?"

  
"Truth"

  
"Is it true you and sweets made out at the last dorm party?"

  
Sweet pea's cheeks turned red and fangs immediately drank a shot

  
Everybody started laughing making sweet pea blush more than ever.

  
"I guess that answers for itself you dumb ass." Jughead laughed

  
"Hey, Kevin? Truth or dare?" Fangs laughed

  
"Dare."

  
"I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in the room"

  
Kevin smirked at fangs' power move and crawled across the room to pull fangs into a hot and messy kiss. The kiss lasted longer than 5 seconds, earning a cough from Toni.

  
The pair broke apart and settled next to each other this time.

  
"You brought this on to yourself. Truth or dare, toni?" Kevin smirked

  
"How predictable of you but I never back down from a dare." Toni folded her arms across her chest

  
"Well then I dare you to go ahead and give the birthday girl a kiss."

  
Toni's smile faltered. She looked at Jason to see if he seemed angry but Jason didn't seem to care as he shrugged lighting a joint giving his permission.

  
Toni crawled across the room and sat in front of Cheryl.

  
"May I?" She asked innocently

  
Cheryl who seemed out of words just nodded

  
Toni grabbed her face softly with both her hands and closed the distance between them capturing the redheads lips with her own.

  
The redhead who always had a liking towards girls, leaned into the kiss and moaned lightly when toni bit her lower lip.

  
Toni pulled away with a shy smile on her face which matched Cheryl's.

  
"Wow I'm impressed, topaz." Kevin laughed and gave the girl a pat on her back.

  
"Truth or dare, Jason?"

  
"Dare, topaz."

  
"I dare you to smoke 2 more joints."

  
Jason face palmed himself realising he was going to have a deadly hangover in the morning.

  
Three more rounds of this game continued and then everybody scrammed. Toni decided to follow Cheryl to her room to ask if everything between them was okay

  
Toni knocked on Cheryl's door and went inside when she heard a faint "'come in"

  
"Hey, I wanted to apologize for earlier. Kevin was just getting back at me. Sorry you got dragged into this."

  
Cheryl shook her head and patted on the empty space on the bed next to her, inviting toni to sit down.

  
Toni sat down next to the redhead who took a deep breath before speaking.

  
"I don't think Jason has told you this but I like girls. Just girls. I'm not closeted but I don't announce my sexuality. This wasn't my first kiss but it was definitely the best I've had. Thank you for this." Cheryl smiled and placed a soft peck on Toni's lips.

  
Toni smiled into the kiss and lowered her lips to the redheads neck. Toni peppered Cheryl's neck with softest kissed while the birthday girl entangled her hands in the pink hair.

  
"I don't know if this is right. You're Jason's sister. He would kill me." Toni pulled back   
hesitantly

  
"I'm 19, toni. I can make my own decisions. And my only decision right now is that I want you."

  
Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl's waist slowly pushing her down on the bed, capturing her lips again and leaving hickeys on her neck.

  
Cheryl tugged at Toni's t shirt demanding her to take it off. Toni pulled away from the kiss and took off both their tops and Cheryl's skirt. Toni kissed her way down to Cheryl's stomach and took her underwear off with her teeth earning a loud moan from Cheryl. The underwear was tossed away.

  
Cheryl pushed toni away which caused toni to worry.

  
"Do you want to stop?" Toni asked

  
"Lock the door toni." Cheryl laughed

  
Toni hurried to the door and locked it. She stated teasing Cheryl by placing wet kisses on her thighs and licking everywhere other than where she was needed.

  
Toni took a swift firm lick of her folds and Cheryl pushed Toni's face down and moaned at the friction she was getting.

  
"Toni please don't tease me right now."

  
"I'm going to treat you so good baby, you're going to always remember this birthday."

X

Cheryl woke up in the morning, magically without a hangover. They had fallen asleep after 4 rounds of pleasuring each other and were exhausted at that point.

  
Toni was curled up in her bed beside her sleeping with her mouth open. Cheryl smiled and tucked the strand of hair falling on Toni's face behind her ear. Toni stirred and opened her eyes slowly to the sight of Cheryl blossom looking at her in awe.

  
"Hey" toni said pulling Cheryl closer to her

  
"Morning" Cheryl softly kissed toni

  
"So last night was..." Cheryl continued but somehow couldn't describe how she felt

  
"Amazing" toni giggled

  
The girls were interrupted by a knock on the door and toni immediately hid herself under the covers.

  
Jason entered the door after knocking to see his sister completely under the covers wearing a loose t shirt

  
"Hey, cher? Are you alright? I didn't see much of you last night. What happened?"

  
Cheryl's mouth went dry.

  
"Uh... I just had a headache and decided to call it a night."

  
"Oh well that's okay. I'll see you in half an hour for breakfast?" Jason smiled at her

  
"Yeah, you got it."

  
"Oh and Cheryl?"

  
"Yes, JJ?"

  
"Ask toni to come and have some too." Jason laughed earning a groan from toni who was hiding under the big blanket

  
"Go away" a muffled voice came from underneath the blanket

  
Jason exited and toni shot out from the blanket looking as red as Cheryl's outfit from last night.

  
"Well the cats out of the bag. Might as well go and have some pancakes, ma cherie.

  
Toni shook her head with a smile on her face almost relieved that they wouldn't have to hide from Jason because this was something toni didn't want to let go of. 


	10. drive safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choni date one shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment prompts. I'm running out of ideas. Welp.

"pick one"   
cheryl held up two tops in front of Veronica who was sitting on the redheads bed with her legs crossed 

 

"the lace one" veronica eagerly said 

 

the girls had been selecting an outfit for Cheryl and Toni's second date. they had gone out to the drive in for their first date and decided to do something even simpler this time. toni asked out Cheryl to pops and the offer was readily accepted. 

 

"good choice" Cheryl smiled to herself and began gathering all her stuff to get ready for tonight. after expressing her excitement for tonight to Veronica , the redhead bid goodbye to her and started to get ready for her date. 

 

it was 7 and toni would be here in an hour. the girls had decided that it would be better if both of them met at thistlehouse first. Cheryl took a quick shower and got dressed. she had 20 minutes to spare before toni arrived and decided to touch up her makeup. 

 

soon it was 8 and toni could be there any moment. cher reapplied her lipstick and sat on her bed patiently waiting for toni to come. 

 

the girls phone buzzed twice 

 

Toni : hey bombshell 

 

Toni : come down already. 

 

Cheryl smiled to herself grabbing her purse, ready to leave. she opened the front door of thistlehouse to see toni sitting on her bike looking absolutely badass. her head snapped into Cheryl's direction when she opened the door. 

 

"wow Cheryl. you look gorgeous." toni openly complimented the girl

 

"thanks Toni. you don't look too bad yourself." 

 

toni rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. 

 

"come on, let's go." toni called Cheryl towards her bike by offering her a helmet.

 

"oh I'm not sitting on that thing."

 

"that's my baby you're talking about." toni pretended to be hurt 

 

"no chance I'm getting on that topaz."

 

toni shook her head in defeat and got off her bike. 

 

"how are we going then?"

 

Cheryl fished out her keys from her bag and jingled them 

 

"I'll drive." 

 

toni shrugged not knowing what she was getting herself into. 

 

toni and Cheryl walked towards the cherry red impala. toni casually got into the passenger seat and waited for Cheryl to bring the engine to life. 

 

"you might want to put on a seatbelt, cha cha."

 

before toni could question Cheryl, the girl put the car into gear and sped out of the driveway of thistlehouse. 

 

toni fell back into the seat as the car dashed towards pops. Toni was glad the roof was down and her hair wasn't all over her face. she looked at cheryl with horror spread across her face. the redhead had a huge grin plastered on her face and was speeding way over the limit. 

 

after one sharp right turn, the impala entered the parking lot of pops diner. 

 

Cheryl turned her face to the serpent who seemed to have been in a shock. Never did the serpent expect a north side princess to drive like a racer. 

 

"I did ask you to put on a seatbelt." Cheryl laughed 

 

"who the fuck gave you a license?"   
toni breathed heavily. 

 

"I don't have one, cha cha."   
Cheryl smirked and got out of the car with toni following her. 

 

the girls slid into a booth and sat opposite to each other.

 

"who taught you to drive like this bombshell?" toni jokes as she settled down. 

 

"Jason and I used to take the car out early morning. he was the first one to catch on how to drive. so he used to drive us to school. he was the slowest driver I've ever known" 

 

toni giggled at the cute anecdote 

 

"so once I lost it and took over the wheel while jj sat in the passenger seat. I drove quickly to school and I never slowed down after that." 

 

toni imagined Cheryl being frustrated out of her mind and taking charge of the vehicle and burst into laughter. 

 

"don't laugh. I've seen you drive that death trap and you don't seem to slow down either."

 

"oh come on, cher. I know what I'm doing. I know how to manoeuvre a bike." 

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the biker girl and changed the topic of the conversation.

 

pop tate took their order and soon brought out a double chocolate milkshake for toni and a strawberry milkshake for Cheryl with a cherry on top. 

 

the girls easily fell into another conversation and another after that. they seemed to enjoy each other's company more than anything. 

 

Cheryl's hand rested on the table beside the milkshake and was subtly taken by Toni's to hold in her own. Toni held her hand and felt it vibrate a little when Cheryl laughed at some silly story about her and fangs. Toni seemed to have heart eyes for the girl already who was now intertwining their fingers. 

 

The girls soon ordered more food to pass their time. Toni loved how Cheryl didn't order fries for herself but kept stealing some out of her plate.

 

the girls ate and dived into conversations again. they maintained eye contact all the time and the diner emptied around them as they kept on enjoying their date. 

 

Toni noticed that even after Cheryl had finished all of her food, her lipstick didn't come off. toni wondered how expensive that lipstick would've been. she was aware of how rich the redhead was and probably even wiped her nose with a $5 bill. toni assumed that her lipstick would've cost more money than what toni made working at the whyte wyrm in a week. the thought of the differences between them made toni untwine their fingers. toni was never one to feel bad about where she came from but sitting in front of Cheryl made her realise that she wouldn't be able to get cheryl fancy things she's probably used to. 

 

toni never wanted to say no to anything cheryl might ask. toni wanted Cheryl to know that she's worth so much more than she thinks she is. the serpent wanted to give Cheryl all the love she's been denied. toni shook her head and smiled to herself when she realised how deep she was into this despite it being their second date.

 

"wow, toni. it's midnight already. we should get going. we have school tomorrow remember."  
Cheryl said waiving her hand for the waitress to bring them the cheque. 

 

"time flies by when I'm with you, cher."  
toni shoved her earlier thoughts away and grabbed the girl's hand again. 

 

Cheryl smiled and drew soothing patterns on the back of her hand. 

 

the waitress brought back the cheque and placed it on the table. Cheryl and toni both tried to pick up the cheque.

 

"hey, cheryl. let me take this." toni said picking up the cheque.

 

"oh no, toni. just let me blow my mommy dearest's dirty money. you worked hard for yours. let me." 

she gave toni a genuine smile and paid quickly. 

 

toni was willing to pick up a few extra shifts to take Cheryl places she hadn't been before. 

 

the girls walked out of the diner towards the impala. toni jokingly sat in the back of the car leaving Cheryl alone in the front. 

 

"what are you doing, tt?" Cheryl laughed 

 

"I'm not sitting in front if you're driving." toni said with a straight face

 

"you drive then." Cheryl turned off the ignition and handed the keys to toni.

 

"you're being serious?" 

 

"absolutely." 

 

toni opened the door and got into the drivers seat as Cheryl slid into the passenger seat. 

 

toni pressed a button and the roof folded itself. 

 

toni pulled out of the parking lot smoothly and onto the road. she purposely took the long route back to thistlehouse. the wind kissed their faces and Cheryl extended her arm out of the car to feel the wind better. 

 

toni was going fast but not as fast as the redhead. she switched on the radio and held Cheryl's hand over the gear stick. 

 

Cheryl looked at toni with so much adoration in her eyes. 

 

after some time toni pulled up in the driveway of thistlehouse quickly getting out of the car to open the door for Cheryl. 

 

she thanked toni as she took her hand in hers and got out of the car. they walked hand in hand towards the front door. 

 

"tonight was so great, toni. we should do this again." cheryl said, her eyes never leaving Toni's. 

 

"anytime you want bombshell." 

 

toni saw Cheryl leaning in and tiptoed to pull the gi into a kiss. cheryl placed her hand softly on Toni's shoulder and deepened the kiss.

 

toni pulled away placing a chaste kiss on the back of Cheryl's hand making the girl blush. 

 

she turned around and walked away towards her bike.

 

"drive safe." toni heard Cheryl shout from behind as she got on her bike. 

 

"you don't say." toni giggled as she turned on the ignition and drove back to the south side.


	11. we're in this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pathetic attempt at a song fic.
> 
> Song - Brooklyn Baby - Lana Del rey

"and then I think I forgot how to breathe." Cheryl narrated the story of how toni proposed to her yesterday

  
Betty and Veronica sat next to Cheryl on the couch at her and Toni's apartment, with their mouth agape.

  
"I couldn't say no to mon amour. I'm so in love."  
Cheryl toyed with the engagement ring around her finger and grinned at it. she looked up to see that both the girl's had a hesitant look on their face.

  
"what?" Cheryl asked as the girls exchanged worried glances.

  
"it's nothing Cheryl. we're happy for you." veronica nodded with the most fake smile ever.

  
"seriously, what's wrong Veronica?"

  
Veronica looked at Betty nervously.

  
"isn't it a little soon for you two to be engaged? I mean you guys are in college. You're too young too." Betty said softly not wanting to enrage or hurt Cheryl

  
"you have your whole life ahead of you. we love toni. we do. but isn't it too soon to be tied down ? Are you sure you want to spend your whole life with her?" Veronica added

  
Cheryl couldn't believe her friends weren't supportive of this . nobody except toni was ever supportive of anything she wanted to do. Cheryl loved toni with all she had in her.

  
"toni is my soulmate. we were meant to be together. we were meant to cross each other's paths and stay together forever. what do you mean it's too soon?"  
Cheryl felt tears form in her eyes

  
"you guys are soulmates. we're not doubting that. but you may want to spend some more time together and get to know each other better."

  
Cheryl fell silent. Her mind was thinking about a million things right now.

  
"there's so much that you still need to know about her. does she want to start a family soon or if she is bad at finances or if she has any medical conditions that run in her family." Betty frowned

  
Cheryl couldn't find a word to say. What if they were right? What if knowing all these answers made her want to change her answer? What if knowing toni more could make Cheryl love her less?

  
No. That couldn't be possible. She would never fall out of love. Not when it's Toni Topaz.

  
'It's not possible right?' Cheryl thought to herself

  
"there's so much you guys need to figure out. Don't rush into this Cheryl. What if Toni oversteps boundaries or you no longer feel comfortable or safe around her." Veronica looked at Cheryl worriedly.

  
"well, we-we're just engaged. we aren't getting married any-anytime soon."  
Cheryl stuttered and felt her mouth drying up.

  
"did you guys talk about not getting married anytime soon?What if Toni wants a wedding soon?" Betty placed a hand on Cheryl's shoulder to calm the redhead down

  
they hadn't.

  
"guys I think I need to be alone right now. thank you. for sharing your thoughts."  
Cheryl have a small smile to the girls who hugged her and got off the couch making their way out of the apartment.

  
"we're here for you, Cheryl. just know we care about you." Veronica hugged the redhead again

  
Cheryl closed the door and went back to sitting on the couch

  
suddenly Cheryl felt like she was having a panic attack.

  
_**They say I'm too young to love you** _

  
Cheryl slid herself off the couch and hugged her knees to her chest.

  
_**I don't know what I need** _

  
she felt like the room was closing in on her and she felt sweat dripping down her face and tears spill out of her eyes

  
_**I think I'm too cool to know ya** _  
_**You say I'm like the ice I freeze** _

  
Cheryl felt short of breath and tried to breathe in as much as she could and started shaking aggressively

  
_**They judge me like a picture book** _  
_**By the colors, like they forgot to read** _

  
"How could Betty and Veronica think we could not make it together. She hated people making her doubt everything she stood for. Toni was her everything. They could figure this out. Toni would help her through this. Or would she ? she wouldn't want to deal with a girl who keeps doubting their relationship." Cheryl thought to herself.

  
Cheryl felt her mother's words nag her again

  
"You've never known love, Cheryl, except to rip it apart. Because you are a jealous, spite filled, starving, emotional anorexic."

  
the redhead felt as if she was going back in time. she felt nauseous. she felt the world collide around her. 

  
she burried her head in the space between her knees and chest. Cheryl didn't look up as she heard the door unlock. She knew toni was back. She would always come back.

  
"babe, what's wrong?" Cheryl heard toni call out and rush towards the couch

  
Toni crouched down next to Cheryl and wrapped her arms around the girl who was crying hard.

  
Cheryl looked up at Toni with red eyes and tear stains on her face

  
_**I think we're like fire and water** _  
_**I think we're like the wind and sea** _  
_**You're burning up, I'm cooling down** _  
_**You're up, I'm down** _  
_**You're blind, I see** _

  
"I can't, Toni."  
Cheryl cried out

  
Toni couldn't understand what had happened in the hour she was missing that caused Cheryl to have a panic attack.

 

Cheryl never felt that she was good enough for her girlfriend. She would just ruin her life by being in it for long. Afterall she was loveless. They were opposites. Like fire and water. Toni was so calm and Cheryl brought chaos with her everywhere. Who would want a girl like her?  

  
"breathe, baby." toni kissed her girlfriends forehead

  
Cheryl leaned on toni and regulated her breaths.

  
"you can't do what, cher?"  
toni asked with so much worry in her eyes and concern on her face

  
"I can't marry you, toni. we can't stay engaged. it's too soon. I shouldnt have said yes."

  
_**You never liked the way I said it** _  
_**If you don't get it, then forget it** _  
_**'Cause I don't have to fucking explain it** _

  
Cheryl was expecting toni to turn around and leave after what the girl said but instead toni hugged Cheryl closer and let the girl cry on about how they weren't going to work out.

  
Toni was being braver than she ever thought she could be. toni was so broken by the rejection, she couldn't form words to say to cheryl. Tears formed in her eyes too and she let them fall. Toni had been too strong. She had been a support system for so long she had forgotten that she needed support too.

  
Toni was so thrilled about their engagement and happy to see Cheryl cry when toni got down on her knees om their rooftop on a starry night and asked her girlfriend of 3 years to marry her.

  
"please tell me we'll figure something out, Toni. I need you. I need you to tell me we'll be alright."

  
"I don't know, Cher."

  
All her life, Toni had felt alone but no moment could beat how alone she felt right now. She was in the arms of a girl she loved and yet she felt loveless.

  
Cheryl hugged Toni and let more tears spill out of her eyes. Both the girls fell dead silent, questioning every moment of their lives and if they were destined to be together.

  
They were Cheryl and Toni. They had to figure it out. They were inseparable and made for each other. They longed for each other. They were soulmates. Nothing could break them apart.

  
Toni pulled away and grabbed Cheryl's face with both her hands.

  
"we're going to talk this out, cherry. we'll work it out. nothing is going to bring us down. we're in this together, remember?"

  
Cheryl looked up at toni with hopeful eyes and kissed her wanting all her worries to go away.

  
"we're Cheryl and toni. we're stronger than this." Cheryl nodded pulling toni closer again, feeling both their heartbeats align.

  
Toni massaged Cheryls head soothingly and ran her hand through the redheads hair to calm her.

  
"I love you, Cheryl. we'll do whatever you want."

  
Toni accepted her fate of moulding herself with her girlfriend's needs.

 

 


	12. love, toni topaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit of a mess.

toni groaned at her phone ringing at 3 am. she picked her phone, the light almost blinding her. Toni raised her eyebrows when she saw her girlfriend calling.

"Cher, are you alright?"  
Toni spoke up in a raspy voice

she heard a defeated sigh on the other end

"no, Toni. I'm not alright. nothing is alright. can you please come pick me up from thistle house? I know it's late and-"

"of course baby. I'll be there in 20"  
Toni cut her off hearing how defeated Cheryl sounded

Toni rushed out of her bedroom picking up her phone, wallet and keys and quickly left her trailer.   
She got into her black honda civic and drove like a maniac to thistle house.

it took Toni 15 minutes to reach Cheryl's house. it wasn't surprising at all as she was driving way over the speed limit. her black car with a serpent insignia on the back sped past the stop lights.

Toni whipped her phone out and called Cheryl

"hey, cher. I'm here."

"I'll be down in a minute."

Toni could hear Cheryl sniffle

she stepped out of the car, leaning on the door of her car when she saw the redhead sneak out of her house with a red duffle bag on her shoulder.

Toni took a few steps towards Cheryl and the girl came running into Toni's arms dropping her bag at their feet.   
she enveloped her arms around cheryl as she cried in her arms.

"what happened, Cheryl? tell me please. you know I can protect you. you know I will protect you. no matter what." Toni softly but firmly told Cheryl as she rubbed her back.

"my mo-mother, Toni. I called her out on her promiscuous ways and told her that this has to end and she hit me again, Toni. she said that I should be helping her out the same way. I couldn't ta-take it Toni. I won't sell myself like this."

  
Toni's jaw dropped. she pulled back from the hug and rushed to the trunk of her car taking out a crow bar from it.

  
fear gripped Cheryl when she saw Toni taking out the crow bar. she immediately knew what Toni was going to do. before toni could reach the front door, Cheryl rushed and stopped her.

  
"Toni, don't do this. she's not worth it."   
Cheryl said grabbing Toni's elbow

  
"no, Cheryl. not this time. she can't keep treating you like this."

  
"you'd be trespassing, TT. you don't even have any back up. please don't do this. just take me away from here. please."

  
Toni sighed and took Cheryl's hand in her own, picked her bag up and led her to her car.

  
"which one is your mom's room? I swear I won't go in there."  
Toni asked searching the ground for something

  
"that one. Cheryl pointed towards a window on the first floor."

  
toni quickly took a piece of paper and a pen scribbling something across it.   
Cheryl didn't seem to catch on what Toni was doing. Cheryl inched closer as she saw Toni write down a message for her mother

  
**'you won't get away with this, whore.**   
**\- love, toni topaz'**

  
the serpent bent down to pick up a heavy Stone and wrapped the paper around it.

  
"Toni are you really about to thr-"

  
Cheryl was cut off by the sound of a stone hitting and breaking the window of Penelope blossom's room.

  
"Run, Cheryl" Toni laughed as she grabbed cheryl's hand and ran towards her car.

  
she heard Cheryl's beautiful laugh as they ran and got into her car noticing Penelope's room lights turning on.

  
they got into the car quickly and sped off the blossom's property.

  
after laughing for a good 5 minutes Cheryl wiped her cheek and spoke up   
"you know there's no point in running. you left your name on the note, silly."

  
"I'll just deal with that later." Toni shrugged and laughed

  
"thank you, tt." Cheryl put her hand on Toni's and caressed the back of Toni's hand with her thumb.

  
Toni immediately increased the speed of her car causing Cheryl to laugh hard and fall back into her seat.   
Toni laughed kissing Cheryl's forehead

  
"eyes on the road, Toni!"  
Cheryl pushed Toni back

  
Toni being Toni revved up the car and drove even faster.  
she knew she was being reckless but she really wanted Cheryl to cheer up.

  
"where are we going, Mon amour?"  
Cheryl entangled their fingers again

  
"someplace in Southside. you'll see."   
she brought Cheryl's hand up to her face and kissed the back of her hand

  
Toni opened the windows of her 2010 Honda Civic and let the breeze hit their faces. Cheryl plugged in her phone and played a song both of them liked and turned the volume up.

  
Toni smiled and looked at Cheryl who was looking right back at her.

  
_Pack yourself a toothbrush dear_   
_Pack yourself a favorite blouse_   
_Take a withdrawal slip_   
_Take all of your savings out_   
_'Cause if we don't leave this town_   
_We might never make it out_   
_I was not born to drown_   
_Baby come on_

  
Toni sang along and placed her hand on cheryl's thigh.   
rubbing her hand up and down to soothe Cheryl.   
all Toni wanted for them was to get out of this town, to get away from wretched parents and serial killers.

  
_Forget what Father Brennan said_   
_We were not born in sin_   
_Leave a note on your bed_   
_Let your mother know you're safe_   
_And by the time she wakes_   
_We'll have driven through the state_   
_We'll have driven through the night_   
_Baby come on_

  
Cheryl started singing with tears in her eyes. the redhead closed her eyes and let the breeze hit her. Cheryl wanted to run as far away as possible from her house. she wanted to get away from her mother's evil clutches. having Toni by her side made her feel safe. it made her feel like she was untouchable. it was funny how a girl who was two inches shorter than her could make her feel so secure.

  
after being repeatedly told how sinful Cheryl's thoughts were and impure and unholy, Cheryl felt that Toni was godsent.

  
the redhead snapped out of her thought as Toni pulled up to an abandoned ground.

  
Toni rushed to Cheryl's side and helped her out of the car, immediately intertwining their hands.

  
"come on, I've to show you something."

  
cheryl blindly followed Toni into a dark abandoned field. she could notice Toni smiling even in the dark as she led Cheryl to God knows where.

  
the girls came to a stop at the end of a bridge. toni took a deep breath before guiding her to the centre of the arch of the bridge.

  
the centre of the bridge was a good 15 feet above the ground.

  
as they reached the centre of the bridge, Cheryl noticed they could see lights coming from a city not very far from Riverdale. Cheryl could see a skyline from the bridge which mesmerized her.

  
"wow, Toni. I never knew Southside had this amazing view."

  
Toni hummed pulling Cheryl closer to her.

  
"one day, when I have enough money, I'm going to take you away from this place and we're never coming back."

  
Cheryl was speechless. Toni wanted to run away with her. Toni wanted to have a future with her.

the redhead cupped her girlfriend's face and pulled her into a kiss. her tears spilled onto her face. Toni could taste Cheryl's tears and in that moment she felt that they were complete. one dream and one soul. at that moment Toni decided that even if it took her hundreds of shifts at the wyrm, she would get Cheryl out of this hellhole. she would take Cheryl so far away that her mother would never be able to even touch her.

  
Toni decided that she would make her life's purpose to fill Cheryl with love and keep her away from monsters that came in the form of family, friends and strangers.

 


	13. you didn't have to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chery and Toni go through Cheryl's childhood photo albums and see their memories flash in front of their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me if you liked it.

"oh look at that, tt." Cheryl excitedly pointed out at a picture in her childhood photo album

  
It was a lazy Sunday and the two girls decided to stay in during the very hot day and go through Cheryl's childhood photo albums.  
Toni had been pumped to see cheryl as a child. She could bet that Cheryl was the cutest baby in town. She still is the cutest and she still has the antics of a baby. Toni chuckled to herself thinking that not much has changed.

  
However Cheryl thought a lot had changed. Some for the worse and some for the better.  
Most of the photos had Jason in them. Cheryl bit back her tears and flipped pages to find pictures of just herself.

  
The redhead laughed loudly when she saw a picture of her sitting with cake all over herself.

  
"That is a picture of my 7th birthday. I ate so much cake that day."  
Toni laughed along.

  
Toni vividly remembers her 7th birthday. She spent the entire day in her trailer. Sweet Pea and Fangs has asked her to come out and play with them but the little girl refused to go. She remembered her parents fighting the night before, arguing over money. She remembers her mother telling her father to arrange some cash for their baby girl's birthday. They were running on an all time low on cash.

  
_Toni did get a cake that day. Well... a cupcake, with a candle on it. She smiled at her parents who were both wearing party hats with and standing with a cupcake in their hand._

  
_"happy birthday, antoinette."_  
_her parents sang together._

  
_toni walked towards them and hugged both her parents._

  
_"come on, baby. blow the candle and wish for something."_  
_when the 7 year old Toni blew on the candle and closed her eyes to make a wish, a small tear drop escaped her eye._

  
_Tears welled up in her eyes. Ever since that day Toni had been aversive to birthdays._

  
Toni snapped back to reality when Cheryl ran her hand up and down the girl's arm.

  
"Everything alright, mon amour?"

  
Toni gave her an innocent smile, just like the one she gave to her parents that day.

  
"It's nothing, cher. I just wish I'd met you sooner. You and I could have been childhood best friends."

  
Cheryl laughed and turned the pages looking at more of her pictures.

  
As they went through the pictures, both of them experienced pain of a different kind. Cheryl missed the innocence and her brother while Toni's unprivileged childhood flashed in front of her eyes.

  
As they saw more pictures, Cheryl stopped to stare at a particular picture. It was a picture of her standing infront of her impala. It was the first time she took it out for a ride. Cheryl was wearing a necklace in it. It was a cherry pendant made of gold. It had a really classy look to it.

  
"I lost this necklace a year and a half ago."

  
"Where'd you lose it?" Toni asked her eyebrows furrying.

  
"Sweetwater river. On fourth of July. You know the rest, TT."

  
Toni stared at the photo carefully and then shut the album, enveloping the redhead girl into a warm hug. Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni's neck and hid her face in the crook of the serpent's neck.

  
"When JJ and I were 13, he got me the cherry necklace from his allowance and I promised him that I'd never take it off. I can't believe I lost it."

  
"It's okay, cher. Jason would've understood."  
Toni rubbed her back and shook her back and forth trying to soothe her. No tears left Cheryl's eyes. She had cried enough about Jason and now all the pain was internal.

....

The next day when Cheryl headed out to meet Betty and Veronica at pop's, Toni went through her savings and found a total of $76. Toni put all of it in her jacket pocket

  
Toni rushed to the nearest jewellery store and showed a picture of that necklace to an employee there.

  
"We can customise something like that. But it'll cost you $165" the employee said looking at the photo

  
Toni felt her parents' anguish every time they weren't able to get their daughter a cake or a gift she really wanted.

  
"I have $76 on me." the serpent emptied her pockets and placed all the money on the counter before the lady.

  
"Sorry ma'am, but we'll need $89 more. We can make it for you and you can pay us the rest when you come to collect the pendant in a week."

  
"Sounds great."  
Toni gave the lady a tight lipped smile as she took the receipt and walked out of the shop.

  
Toni left with a sigh, wondering where to get the rest of the money from. Ever since Cheryl saw the album, she seems to be in a haze. Toni hates to see cheryl like this. Toni thinks about picking up a few more shifts at the wyrm as she walks back into thistle house.

...

5 days have passed and Toni somehow manages to get $40 more spending bare minimum on herself. She scurries back home trying to figure out where to get the rest from. She spots Cheryl mindlessly watching some rom com she doesn't even like. She's positive that the redhead is just staring at the screen. Toni thinks if a mere pendant would fix Cheryl's worries. Toni doubts if she has read the situation wrong. She knew Cheryl would get upset after seeing old photo albums but couldn't stop her from going through them.

  
Nonetheless Toni places a kiss on Cheryl's head and joins her in watching whatever the hell was playing on TV. Cheryl is soon comfortable in her arms and comparatively relaxed as her features soften.

  
The next time Toni is alone, she looks through her stuff for something to pawn for money.

  
She soon realises most of the stuff she has is either sentimental or worthless. Toni finally picks up her headphones which she never stops using. They are in a good condition and were bought by Toni just a few months ago. Toni loved these headphones but she clearly loved Cheryl more.

  
Grabbing her headphones, Toni got on her bike and drove to the nearest pawn shop.  
After pawning in her headphones Toni got $60 for it.

  
When the serpent arrived home, she couldn't wait for two more days to pass so that she could see a speck of smile on her girlfriend's face.

  
The day finally arrived and Toni rushed to the jewellery store with her receipt and the rest of the money. He entered the shop with a huge grin on her face. She asked for her necklace and gave the rest of the money. The necklace looked stunning. It was made of gold as asked and had a cherry with a leaf hanging from it with a gold outline. Not only was it a lot like the one Jason gave her but it symbolised a start of something new. It symbolised the start of moving on and making new happy memories.

  
The girl but the box back in her bag as she headed home. Once again after coming home, Toni noticed Cheryl staring blankly at the TV with no expression on her face. This had been a regular thing. Cheryl would allow her mind to run everywhere while she watched TV. She would pretend to watch tv and not even know what's on the screen. It was a catharsis for her. Toni knew she would rather not talk during that time and she wanted that time to think. So all Toni would do was hold her as she hugged Toni back with appreciation.

  
Toni walked towards Cheryl with a vigour. She placed a kiss on her head and sat next to her and Cheryl soon climbed onto her lap, adjusting herself on it. Toni wrapped her arms around the fragile girl and peppered kisses on her cheek.

  
"I got something for you, babe."

  
Cheryl turned around and looked Toni in her eyes.

  
"I think you would like it. But please do tell me if you think I'm crossing a line."

  
Cheryl blinked and looked at Toni curiously as she nodded

  
Toni carefully took out a small box with a velvet cover from her jacket and placed it in Cheryl's hands.

  
Cheryl immediately recognised it as a jewellery box.

  
"Toni, you didn't have to."  
Cheryl thought whatever jewellery her girlfriend had gotten her must have been more than she could actually afford.

  
"I wanted to. Open it, please."

  
Toni gulped as she saw Cheryl carefully open the box and her heartbeat fastened as Cheryl's face became unreadable.

  
She couldn't figure out if the redhead was appalled by the idea of someone trying to replace Jason's gift or if she actually liked it.

  
"Oh, Toni." Cheryl picked up the necklace and jumper on Toni, crushing her into a hug.

  
Toni giggled as she squeezed her back tightly.

  
"Did you like it? I thought you missed the one Jason gave you so I got an identical one for you."

  
"I love it Toni. It's perfect."  
Cheryl wiped away a tear from her eye.

  
Toni let out a breath of relief.

  
"How'd you get this Toni? Must have been very expensive."

  
"I had some money saved up. It's no big deal."  
Toni shrugged and looked away from her.

  
"Toni." Cheryl raised her eyebrow and looked at Toni with a worried face

  
"I sold my headphones. But the rest of the money was saved up. I swear."  
Toni raised her hands in her defence

  
"But you loved those, baby. I'm sorry I didn't notice that you haven't been wearing them lately." Cheryl held Toni's hands in her own and squeezed them lightly.

  
"I sold them because I wanted you to have the pendant cheryl and I wanted it to be a gift. Now if you would please give me the Honor of putting it around your neck."

  
Cheryl let out a giggle and handed her the gift. She put her hair over one of her shoulders and turned her back to Toni.

  
Toni gently hooked the pendant around cheryl's neck and let it rest there beautifully.  
The redhead turned around and kissed her girlfriend as deep as she could.

  
Toni wrapped her arms around her once again knowing that she would do whatever she could to always keep her cheryl smiling.


	14. they got her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl tries to write a eulogy for Toni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but I tried to make it emotional. Please let me know your thoughts about this.

another tear falls from Cheryl's face onto the paper in front of her. the ink was now smudged and blur because of the tear drop. Cheryl wiped her face and crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. after crumbling it Cheryl realised she wouldn't be able to write a eulogy for the love of her life without tearing up. 

 

Cheryl still can't believe this happened to her. the serpents were going for a mission and she had a bad feeling about it. the night before the mission, Cheryl had a terrible dream and woke up sweating and panting. Toni held her close and calmed her down as she recovered from her nightmare. It wasn't the first time Cheryl got a nightmare. she was so used to them. at first she practiced breathing exercises with Toni and if she ever woke up from one without Toni by her side she would do them herself. it didn't give her the comfort Toni did but it sure did make her feel better .

 

she tried to make Toni stay but she argued that the existence of serpents depended on this mission. they were about to get into a big fight with the ghoulies and were sure they will win the fight. 

 

at that moment Cheryl felt like calpurnia, the wife of julius caesar who also had a dream about her husband and considered it a bad omen. Julius was too proud to believe in omens and so was Toni. 

 

Toni brushed it off and went on the mission kissing her girlfriend goodbye. Cheryl remembered pulling Toni closer while they kissed. she remembered how soft Toni's lips felt against her own. little did she know that it was her last time kissing those lips. 

 

she dreamt that she tried to grab Toni to hug her but she couldn't catch hold of her. her hands went through Toni's body as if she was a ghost. Toni drifted away. further and further away from her beloved and there was nothing she could do about it. 

 

that night, Toni was supposed to be back by 2 but it was 3 already and Cheryl couldn't sleep without her love by her side. her stomach began to ache as she stared at the ceiling feeling like something bad was about to happen. like a hurricane was about to hit her today. she wished that she didn't have to wait around for Toni to come home bruised and hurt. 

 

they say be careful what you wish for and cheryl cried that she never gave that much thought because it was the last time that she ever had to wait for Toni to come back home. Toni was already on a journey from where there was no coming back. Toni was on her way to someplace so far where Cheryl couldn't possibly come and get her back. 

 

she remembers sweet pea, fangs, Jughead standing outside her and Toni's trailer that night. Cheryl went out to see who knocked and all she saw was a group of bloody serpents minus her girlfriend. 

 

fangs burst into tears as soon as he saw Cheryl. 

 

"why is he crying? where's Toni?" Cheryl stood in front of sweet pea as she grabbed his collar and shook him back and forth for an answer

 

"she's gone, Cheryl. Tiny's gone. they got her." sweet pea cried and completely broke down in front of cheryl. 

 

"w-we didn't know th-that ghoulies would have guns Cheryl. they shot her in the stomach. we did everything we could. dad's s-still at the hospital." 

 

Cheryl collapsed on to the ground. her knees hit the earth and she let out a cry so sharp she was sure the gods could hear it. 

 

Fangs bent down and took her into her own arms, both crying into each other's shoulders. 

 

She couldn't believe that Toni had left her all alone to fend with these monsters that Riverdale was full off. this sinful town took another person she loved. 

 

her eyes were now bloodshot red, tear stains marking their place on her face. 

 

"t-take me to her. she can't be gone."

 

sweet pea covered his tear stained face with his hands, turning his back towards Cheryl, not being able to look at her anymore. 

 

"I'll take you." jughead held Cheryl by her shoulders and helped her up. 

 

X 

 

"you ready?" veronica came into the room and stood behind Cheryl 

 

Cheryl looked at her own image in the mirror and that of Veronica who gave her a sad smile. 

 

"just about. you go ahead, I'll be down." 

 

Cheryl said dully. she remembered having the exact same Conversation with Veronica at her brothers funeral. 

 

was it Deja vu or was she just the queen of misfortune?

 

she wondered how many more people would she have to lose. Cheryl straightened out her black dress and shut the lights of her room and went outside her trailer, getting into Veronica's car as they headed out to the uktena land, where Toni was getting buried. 

 

Cheryl walked out towards fp as they reached their destination.

 

"Cheryl." fp said opening his arms and welcoming the girl into his embrace.

 

Cheryl threw her into his arms and gave him a crushing hug. fp could feel Cheryl's pain through that hug. a young girl grieving the loss of a person who meant the universe to her. 

 

the redhead girl sat next to sweet pea and fangs at the funeral, grabbing sweet pea's hand tightly. the fact that fangs didn't stop sniffing the entire time didn't help at all. neither did the fact that jughead looked like he had just been ran over by a car. her friends say just behind her all looking like they saw a ghost. 

 

cheryl snapped out of her thoughts when sweet pea shook her a little and she glanced in front of her, FP motioning her to come and say a few words in the Honor of Toni. 

 

she got up and made her way to where fp stood. she thanked him as he squeezed her shoulders, going back to take a seat, not very sure about how long he would be able to stand knowing he had lost someone who he saw as his daughter. 

 

Cheryl had spent all night trying to write something that would do justice to Toni. 

 

"I would like to sincerely thank you all for being here. Toni would have loved to see all of you gathering in her Honor. I was asked to write a eulogy but I don't think anything I say would do her justice. She lost her life doing what she loved the most, fighting for her family." 

 

Cheryl coughed and cleared her throat realising how sore her throat was and how dehydrated she felt. 

 

"Her family meant everything to her. Southside Serpents were her family. All of you were. I was her family. She was mine."

 

Cheryl wiped her tear and looked at the serpents again.

 

"Toni was the love of my life. She still is. Words can't describe how full of love she was. She saw who I really was and loved me for it. She had the purest soul and the kindest heart and now she has left us to do good elsewhere. I once asked Toni if we were meant to be and she told me that even if we weren't she would swim oceans and climb mountains and discover the enigma that I am. Nothing feels right without her and I'm sure it never will. I just hope that everyday I wake without Toni by my side, her thoughts and energy is still with me, constantly telling me that everything will be fine." 

 

Cheryl broke down and ran away. Archie ran after her and pulled her in his arms whispering soothing words into her ear as she cried in his embrace. Archie held her hand and brought her back to where Toni was ready to be buried. Cheryl saw the love of her life one last time as she lay peacefully in her casket, still wearing her southside serpents jacket with pride. 

 

Cheryl shakily placed a kiss on the casket as they closed it. 

 

They let her down in the grave and Cheryl felt as if her soul was buried right then and there with Toni.


	15. I'd do it again if I had to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni stands up for Cheryl.

"can you girls get anything right at all?" Cheryl huffed as she led the vixens practice

  
She had been guiding them through the whole routine for the 6th time and they still lacked perfection. Cheryl craved perfection.

  
They had been practicing constantly for the game next weekend. Cheryl had been extremely busy and barely saw her girlfriend at school and even after it.

  
Toni was there to see her practice today. She sat in the bleachers as the vixens practiced with a supportive smile on her face. She always supported Cheryl and understood why this was so important to her. She understood the little girl inside Cheryl who was constantly told to not aim for anything but perfection which led her to push herself beyond her limits, not in a healthy way.

  
The vixens were exhausted by performing the same routine again and again. Their captain had been brutal all practice and now they wanted to act out.

  
"Again 5 6 7 8" Cheryl clapped as vixens began taking their positions again

  
Ginger went in front of Tina and Betty and Veronica stood to her right.

  
Tina did a cartwheel while the other girls did their routine and was supposed to jump and land on ginger's back but her timing failed and she collapsed into the girl in front of her.

  
Betty Josie and other girls let out a gasp and rushed to help the girls sprawled on the floor.

  
"Oh, no need to pick them up. A fourth grader can prefect a cartwheel and a jump. You're a fuck up queen, Tina. That's what you've been doing all along."

  
Tina got up and straightened her skirt with a stone cold expression on her face.

  
"What are you staring at, nincompoop? Move along." Cheryl turned her back and started moving towards the bleachers

  
All the vixens tensed around them expecting Tina to defend herself. Toni could hear them argue and held her head in her hands. She knew Cheryl was hot headed and sometimes she couldn't help herself with the harsh insults.

  
And so she did.

  
"I fucked up?" Tina said angrily making Cheryl turn her face towards her.

  
She was clearly not expecting Tina to fight back.

  
"You fucked up, you brother fucker. You are responsible for everything wrong that happens around you. Look at yourself. You're so lonely and pathetic, Cheryl blossom. That girl you're stringing along will realize what a bitch you are and leave your miserable ass alone."

  
A tear slipped out of Cheryl's eye and before she could wipe it away, another followed it and then another.

  
Cheryl clearly didn't see Tina blowing up like that. She never imagined Tina would say such things about her dead brother and her girlfriend. Her being hurt was an understatement.

  
Before she could even say something, a figure blocked her view of tina. Her girlfriend stood right in front of the vixen with her hands grabbing the collar of the undershirt Tina was wearing.

  
Toni's hands were wrapped around Tina's white collar as she pulled her closer and onto her toes.

  
"What the fuck did you say to her, you slimy bitch?"   
Toni growled

  
All the cheerleaders rushed to separate toni and Tina but couldn't release the latter from Toni's death grip.

  
"I said, she's a brother fucker and will never find love." Tina spat

  
Tina's vision went blurry when Toni's fist hit her face and she landed on the ground rather harshly with a thud. Toni pulled her up slightly by her collar and punched her in the face again.

  
"What is happening here ladies?"   
Weatherbee shouted as he saw a group of girls surrounding Toni who had a bloody fist and Tina who was lying on the floor with a busted lip and a slightly swollen eye. Cheryl stood there outside the group, with tears running down her face.

  
Josie rushed to her side to comfort her.

  
"Miss, topaz. You've assaulted a student on the school premises. My office. Now." Weatherbee shouted again leaving the cheerleaders to whisper and gossip among themselves.

  
Toni hugged Cheryl who wrapped her arms around her neck and sobbed into her shoulder.

  
"It's okay, cher. I'll be back in a while. Josie will stay here with you till then. Don't mind what she said. She clearly will regret this. I'll make her regret this."

  
Toni kissed cheryl and left the gym for the principal's office.

  
X

  
"Antoinette Topaz. You've assaulted our student, busted her lip and will probably give her a black eye. We are ashamed to have you here." Weatherbee said angrily sitting in his office chair as Toni stood infront of him

  
"She accused Cheryl of having a sexual relationship with her own goddamn twin brother. I wasn't going to just stand there and let her speak to Cheryl like that. You have no control over your students principal weatherbee."

  
Weatherbee stood quietly for a moment and contemplated the situation.

  
"I clearly do not have control over my students but this stops now. If two more vixens can verify if that's what Tina said to miss blossom, she will be suspended for a week."

  
Toni grinned

  
"And so will you. We do not take our students hitting each other lightly. Effective immediately, Antoinette Topaz, you're suspended until next Monday."

  
Toni scoffed and left the office and made her way towards the gym.

  
Cheryl sat there with Josie Betty and Veronica by her side trying to comfort her.

  
"Hey, cherry. Look who's back." Toni said smiling

  
Cheryl ran upto her and hugged her tight as if she had met her after weeks.

  
"Feeling better?"

  
Instead of answering Cheryl just nodded against her.

  
"Hey, Josie I might need your help." Toni said still holding Cheryl in her arms..

  
"Weatherbee said Tina would get suspended too if two more vixens confirmed what she said. Please help me out here."

  
"Suspended too? You got suspended Toni?" Cheryl pulled away and held Toni's face in her hands.

  
"Ofcourse, baby. Look at that bitch's face. I punched the shit out of it." Toni giggled.

  
Cheryl let out a small laugh and took Toni's bruised hand into hers. She gasped when she saw the serpent's knuckles which had a lot of blood on them.

  
"Let me take you to the nurse, TT. Come on."

  
"You should get yourself patched up. We'll go talk to weatherbee." Veronica patted Toni's shoulder and led Josie and Betty out of the gym.

  
"You shouldn't have gotten yourself into trouble like that, Toni."   
Cheryl kissed Toni's cheek softly.

  
"I'd do it again if I had to. Nobody talks to my girlfriend like that."

  
Cheryl felt a wave of gratitude hit her. Her brother might not have been there to protect her but he sure did send an angel her way. An angel who would protect her and beat the shit out of everybody who disrespected Cheryl Blossom.

 


End file.
